The Final Clash
by BlizzardHedgehog
Summary: Alien legions invade Earth in search of resources for conquest, time is merging with itself destroying all but a single entity, the ultimate clash takes place in the ultimate fan fiction! Contains more than Halo and DFF. Rated T: Blood, Violence, Language
1. Chapter 1: The Enemy

CHAPTER 1: THE ENEMY

The ominous purple craft floated through the vast, limitless midnight of deep space. Its biological cannons were unresponsive, but looked as though they would reactivate at any moment.

"What is the progress on Project Omega?" questioned the unknown commander of the ship.

"We are currently at 67 percent completion, sir." replied a technician.

"Speculations." barked the commander.

"We have the balance and precision configurations completed, but we still need to enhance its strength before we can use it for its intended purpose." said the technician meekly but knowledgeably.

"How much distance might it cover?" the commander asked.

"Only a few galaxies, sir. We don't have the energy to expand its reach." the technician said.

"Then I strongly suggest you find a more efficient energy source." the commander said threateningly.

"But sir, we've already scoured half of the universe."

"You must find another place to acquire the proper resources and technology."

"Where haven't we gone, sir?"

"Think about the galaxy a couple of million light years away from Andromeda."

"But sir, you couldn't mean-"

"Change our flight course. We are headed for the Milky Way."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Recon

CHAPTER 2: DEADLY RECON

The Master Chief was piloting a Longsword fight craft through the Epsilon Eridani system of the Milky Way.

"Cortana, how much of this sector have we covered?" asked the Master Chief.

"The reconnaissance is 87% complete, Chief." replied Cortana.

"What weapons do we have on board?"

"We currently have an assault rifle, two battle rifles, a dysfunctional fuel rod gun and five fragmentation grenades."

"Excellent. Make a scan in a seventy-five kilometer radius for Covenant craft."

"Scan commencing. Two matches found. One is a wrecked debris field of Covenant craft. The other is unidentifiable."

"Pilot us to the debris field."

"Yes, Chief."

The Longsword's engine started up and the craft flew toward the destination. When the Master Chief reached the debris field, he saw five entire Covenant flagships torn to pieces.

"Who destroyed these flagships and for how long have they been like this?" the Master Chief asked.

"I have no file matches on record as to the weaponry used, but it's highly advanced, whatever it is." replied Cortana.

"The debris is pulsating and tinted purple. I don't recognize it either."

"This weaponry is so foreign… it could have come from an entirely different galaxy. I'm picking up an energy trail leading from this debris field to the unidentifiable object. The energy resembles that of what was used to power the weaponry that destroyed these flagships."

"Follow the trail. We could have a really big problem on our hands."

"Right away, Chief."

Cortana programmed a course in less than a second and the engines fired as the Longsword turned and headed straight on the path of the energy trail. The thrust was at full power, but the Master Chief remained still in his MJOLNIR armor. After some evasive maneuvers to dodge some space junk, a large purple ship, hundreds of times the size of his Longsword fighter, appeared on the deep black horizon.

"What is that thing?" the Master Chief thought out loud.

Cortana computed battle strategies, but when the Master Chief looked at her results on one of the sub-monitors, he saw only one option.

"Strategy computation complete."

The Master Chief expanded the option and glanced over it.

"Cortana, this is a hit-and-run tactic. I can't stop that thing in the time it says it would take!"

Flurried with frustration, he collapsed the option.

"Did you compute any courses of action that would not ensure my safety?"

"What you see on the sub-monitor is all that there is." Cortana replied. "You can't do any real damage to it anyways; its hull is far too strong. You could never penetrate it even without the cannons there to defend it. I would surmise that it was built specifically for interplanetary war. It has twenty-four supremely powerful engines that would make a Shaw-Fujikawa engine look like a triple-A battery."

"Then what's it doing roaming around here in the Milky Way galaxy?"

"I have no idea, but it would appear that twenty-two of the engines are low on energy reserves. Otherwise it would be going much faster."

"It must have been in Slipspace a long time."

"I think it traveled here through other means. According to energy tracings, it hasn't been in Slipspace at all. What's worse of all, it's headed for Earth"

"How long before it reaches Earth?"

"If it keeps going at this rate, then it should arrive in nine weeks."

"But what if I destroy an engine?"

"Then it will take twelve weeks to arrive at Earth."

"Then that's what I'll do. Instruct me as to how to attach that fuel rod gun to the Longsword."

"Yes, Chief. I'll walk you through the entire process and re-commission it once you're done."

The Master Chief got the decommissioned fuel rod gun, opened the floor hatch and gripped the underside of the Longsword tightly with one hand and the fuel rod gun with the other as he got to the weapons bay.

"Chief, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Cortana. Thanks for establishing a private channel."

"No problem. First, release the manual lock on the empty weapons bay."

The Master Chief pried it open with his legs.

"Good. Now attach it to the inside of the weapons bay. I'll increase opposite metal polarity so that it will magnetically stick and receive commands."

The Master Chief did so, and then climbed back up into the cockpit.

"I'll run some diagnostics and divert energy to the secondary weapons systems. Just remember that this fuel rod gun has a fail-safe. Once it runs out of ammunition, it will self-destruct. Be sure to eject it from the weapons bay once the energy has fully depleted from the weapon. Until then, relax, Chief."

"That's harder than ever right now. I'd rather be skewered with plasma needles than have to wait five more seconds."

The Master Chief tried to extend his joints and calm down, but his mind told him not to relax his guard, either because the Earth was in untold danger or due to his Spartan training. Either way, the next couple of minutes were torturous for him.

"The adjustments are complete; the fuel rod gun is online and fully functional."

"Thank you, Cortana. Give full control of the combat system to me. Targeting active engine number one."

"Affirmative, Chief. Access granted."

The Master Chief, now in full control of the ship's weaponry, locked on to the first active engine. The Longsword's engines fired, and the craft moved towards the active engine at hundreds of kilometers per hour. With his genetically enhanced vision, he noticed parts of the huge ship moving and twinkling.

"Biological cannons! They're preparing to strike!" Cortana exclaimed.

"Evasive maneuvers!" yelled the Master Chief. The Longsword darted this way and that, making 270 degree turns and somersaults in all directions in an attempt to avoid the countless red laser beams that sliced the thick blackness of space.

"They're recharging, but only for approximately four seconds! Strike now!" encouraged Cortana.

The Master Chief made use of those four seconds and fired two fuel rod gun bursts. The blasts landed, but the engine took minimal damage.

"A successful hit, but it doesn't look serious." the Master Chief thought aloud.

He continued to dodge the flurries of laser fire with precise agility, making use of the regular four second intervals to fire away at the engine. After making his seventh round, the fire button became unresponsive.

"Out of ammo." he murmured. He evaded the laser shower once again, but took minimal damage to the right wing in doing so. During the four second period of grace, he swooped in close on the engine and released the lock on the weapons bay. The fuel rod gun descended into space towards the engine. The Master Chief tried to get the Longsword out of the blast radius of the self-destruction of the fuel rod gun, but only barely succeeded. Had he been an inch closer, the Longsword's engine would have taken too much damage due to the explosion. However, because of his marginal distance, he still got some shrapnel on the tail of the Longsword. The engine he was aiming for had been successfully destroyed, and he made it away alive. The Master Chief released his taut breath.

"Excellent work, Chief. It will now take that craft twelve weeks to get to Earth. You've bought the Earth another month of time with your efforts."

"Now we have to get back to Earth and warn everyone. Plot a course for Earth."

"I will, Chief."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos Grazes Earth

CHAPTER 3: CHAOS GRAZES EARTH

"What's the trouble down there?" Sonic asked himself as he stared down at Westopolis from a nearby hilltop. The city was engulfed in flames and was in shambles, with a deep crimson sky hinging over it. "I may want to check it out." With that, Sonic darted over the hills and into the city limits, shredding the very wind as he ran. He arrived at an intersection and saw piled-up cars on either side.

"Someone's got some cleaning up to do!" he said, but as he did, the road began to crumble underneath him. He was startled, but as the road caved in to the subterranean underground, Sonic used falling debris as footholds and landed on an overturned car back at ground level. It was then that he heard the crack of a pistol. He rounded the next block slowly and saw the body of an alien, with green blots of liquid around his head and neck, with Shadow standing on top of it and a smoking handgun aimed at its lacerated head.

"Shadow! What are those things!?"

"They're the aliens of the Black Arms. Black Doom told me to assist these creeps and that I would be rewarded, but it doesn't seem right. I don't think that he can back up his claims."

"What claims?"

"Never mind."

"Well, let me get in on this action, too! I want to keep the Earth free of scum as much as you do!"

"Agreed."

So the two hedgehogs went smashing and firing away at any and all aliens that crossed their path as the roamed through the maze of dilapidated buildings. As they were fighting a much larger foe, Shadow fired twice and then the gun clicked. He tossed it away and teleported behind the alien using Chaos Control and felled him with a solid spinning kick to the back of the head.

"There's too many of them, Shadow!"

"I have an idea. Follow me."

Shadow ran for a few more blocks, and then darted into a military supply store, dodging the laser fire from the weapons of the enemy.

"Wait up, Shadow!" Sonic said as he gracefully dodged the laser fire of the Black Arms aliens as well and made it into the supply store. When he was inside, he saw Shadow grabbing seemingly random weapons.

"What in the world are you looking for?" Sonic asked. Shadow grabbed two pistols, a chain gun, a grenade launcher and a precision rifle.

"Come on, Sonic. Let's go!" Shadow said very impatiently as he led the way to another room and inside it was an armored car. He attached the chain gun to the front end of the armored car and then hopped into the driver's seat as Sonic swung into the passenger's seat.

"Shadow…I'm never going to lift a gun…ever." Sonic said, sounding slightly emotionally disturbed.

"Whatever." Shadow said indifferently as he pressed a button and the engine turned over. The building began to shake from the alien weapon fire. Shadow kicked the gas pedal and the armored car drove at full speed into the wall. As it destroyed the wall and emerged unto the confusion and surprise of the aliens, Shadow fired the chain gun at any aliens that he didn't run straight over. To add to the firepower, Shadow fired one of his pistols out of the window, creating a powerful alien-killing force.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled over the roar of gunfire and mayhem. "They're coming from the sky!" he pointed at the huge crimson vortex in the sky.

"Then let's get right below the drop point." Shadow said confidently as he pressed his foot on the gas once again and guided the armored car across the rugged terrain and debris. They got out of the car when they arrived right underneath the crimson funnel, but they heard energy charging, and they were soon surrounded on all four sides by aliens armed with energy pistols and repeating energy blasters. The two hedgehogs eyed their enemies tenaciously, ready to move at a moment's notice, when they heard the hum of a miniature jet engine fast approaching behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4: An Unreal Realization

CHAPTER 4: AN UNREAL REALIZATION

"It appears we've taken some damage, Chief. We can make it past this asteroid field, but a large portion of the hull will disintegrate when we re-enter Earth's atmosphere, so the chances of a safe landing are slim to none." We have the energy to land in a certain city located in the eastern United States of America." Cortana explained.

The Master Chief sighed and tried to calm himself down. He had dozed off mid-flight, the first thing even close to sleep that he had gotten in the past five days. The thoughts of the warship haunted his thoughts the whole time he was out, and his nerves were firing like never before, unlike a Spartan.

"Alright, Eastern U.S. If I can find some transport, I can alert the president of the United States, and consequently the other world leaders. From there, we can get word out to the world that doomsday is only twelve weeks away." the Master Chief said.

"Yes. Try to get some rest, Chief. You've done your part for now. Let me handle getting to Earth." Cortana said gently.

"I wish I could but the very size of that warship was simply unreal. That thing is at least as big as a moderately large planet. The raw power that those cannons had and the number of them… It demolished those Covenant flagships and I didn't see so much as a scratch on the warship's hull. The only way that thing's been damaged is the engine that I wrecked. And I didn't make it away unscathed. A ship that big must be here for a reason. There could be entire armies on board that thing. What do they want with Earth? What are they planning?"

"I don't know, Chief. But the Earth could be a matter of months from a brutal end."

"There are so few that could possibly do anything about it…Even if all thirty Spartans were still alive, I doubt we could do enough to halt its progress, much less stop it."

Cortana did not respond. In fact, whether she did or not would have made no difference, as the Master Chief was submerged in a pool of deep thought. The very sight of the warship boggled the mind and made one's blood run cold.

A few hours passed by, but it seemed like only a few minutes. The Master Chief's mind was filled with all sorts of scenarios as to what might happen to the Earth.

"Chief, prepare for re-entry. We will be arriving in the atmosphere at T-minus thirty seconds."

"There will be time to think later." the Master Chief thought aloud.


	5. Chapter 5: Danger Approaches

CHAPTER 5: DANGER APPROACHES

"Dynamo, give up. You're a waste of energy."

X rocketed over a purple energy saber that was thrown at him. His Falcon Armor made it that much easier to stay airborne.

"X, you're kind of fun to play around with. But sometimes you're too serious. If you tell me why you're here, then we won't need to fight."

Dynamo threw two more sabers, but X shot them down with a single Falcon Laser and they returned to Dynamo's grip like boomerangs.

"X, you know I can't just let you pass on by. Not without me seriously injuring ya!"

Dynamo held up a glowing sphere of electric energy, then thrust it into the ground, causing columns of lightning to rise from the ground. With the help of the Falcon Armor's flight function he easily navigated around the columns and flew straight into Dynamo in the fashion of an aerial tackle, then aimed his buster and hit him point-blank in the chest with a Falcon Laser. Dynamo was sent reeling back, but he landed safely on his feet. So did X, but Dynamo was gripping his chest in a mixture of pain and frustration.

"I told ya to lighten up, X. How do you expect to get any friends like that?"

With that, Dynamo teleported away. X then continued forward.

"I don't know where the electrical disturbance could be." X thought to himself. "It would be useless to try to open communications. I would just get static."

X opened a door and what he saw shocked him. In contrast to the stark, bland, metal room he had just been in, he walked into a majestic hallway that one might expect to see in an expensive mansion. As his feet tread the rich red carpet, he looked to his left and right at detailed, exquisite portraits of great leaders of history. When he reached the end of the hall there were large oak double doors. He gently pushed one open, then closed it behind him. The room resembled a large study complete with a large redwood desk, even more portraits, lit candles and a fireplace.

"There's nothing here." X thought aloud, in a disappointed tone. He returned to the double doors, but as he reached for one of the doors, they inexplicably moved to the other side of the room.

"OK then." X moved to the door and put his hand to open it when the door moved once again, this time to the ceiling. X flew up for it, but it disappeared and X hit his head on the ceiling. After taking the hit and falling to the ground he got back up and as he did so, he heard an eerie tune.

"Over here!" wisped a snakelike voice. X turned around, but was hit with a chair in the center of his chest and he went down. X brushed the chair to the side and got back up, looking across the room as he did so. He saw a pale-skinned bald man in a sleeveless black suit and a bullet-proof vest. A gasmask concealed his facial features completely, but what was truly odd was the fact that he was floating.

"You couldn't be human…" X said, hardly believing what he was seeing.

The man cackled, then telekinetically tossed the redwood desk at X. X tried to block himself, but he went flying against the wall and the desk had him trapped where he was. The man then approached him slowly.

"I… am Psycho Mantis. What is your business here?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion and Alliance

CHAPTER 6: CONFUSION AND ALLIANCE

The hum of the miniature jet engine drew ever closer. Sonic and Shadow quickly spun around, and as they saw what was coming, they jumped off of the armored car and high into the air as they saw a Ride Chaser bike crash into the armored car, causing a massive explosion. Gravity brought Sonic and Shadow back to the ground and into the cloud of smoke left by the flames of the explosion. Shadow readied his double pistols and Sonic positioned himself to be ready to jump at anything that moved in the dense screen of smoke. However, instead of hearing energy weapons fire, like those that belonged to the aliens they attacked, they heard pistols. When the smoke had cleared, there was a dark navy blue robot with the face of a human standing next to a group of alien bodies who had suffered multiple plasma burns.

"Those markings on your skin! You're with them!" he said as he fired one of his pistols at Shadow. Shadow fired a round back and the two rounds collided. Shadow's bullet clinked to the ground, but the robot's bullet, being made of energy, was nowhere to be found.

"Guys, wait!" Sonic yelled. Shadow and the robot were still staring each other down. "We might be on the same side here."

Shadow reluctantly lowered his guns, and the robot quickly did the same.

"I agree with the blue hedgehog. I'm sorry for firing on you, but you looked so much like them, your skin colors, I mean." said the robot.

"Apparently I'm a descendent of their garbage race." Shadow said with a heavy tone of regret and contempt.

"My name is Axl. I'm a Reploid sent here on an investigation." the robot said as he walked over to Shadow and Sonic. Sonic gladly shook his hand, and Shadow was about to do the same when there was a sudden tremble in the ground. The three looked skyward and saw a giant, formless, charcoal-black amalgam descend from the crimson sky. The three heroes darted out of the way as the amalgam fell down and hit the ground, bursting into hundreds of black droplets.

"Just what in the world was that?" Sonic asked. The black droplets then started moving, creeping towards a single point, until a pool of pure black formed on the road. The three heroes eyed it carefully. Eventually, it all reformed itself into a bulbous humanoid, and a single red eye pierced the solid black where its face would be.

"What's this ugly thing!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"This is the Black Devil." Axl said. "I thought X destroyed this thing a long time ago."

"Apparently not. Let's do what he didn't!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic jumped at the Black Devil and tucked himself into a ball. He tore through the Black Devil's midsection, landed on his feet, then twirl-jumped over the Black Devil's head and landed between Axl and Shadow.

"Nice work, Sonic." Shadow said.

"But he didn't even scratch it." Axl said gravely.

"What?" Shadow asked in stupor.

"What do you mean!?" Sonic asked.

"Look." Axl pointed to the hole in the Black Devil as black liquid closed around it and it looked as though Sonic had never touched it. The two hedgehogs stood in awe.

"I have an idea." Axl said as he leapt into the air and disappeared in a bright white flash, and a translucent green version of their foe stood where Axl once did. Shadow aimed his grenade launcher at the Green Devil's head, but Sonic lowered the barrel.

"Careful. That's Axl." Sonic told him. Shadow held back his fire and they both began to observe the battle. The Green Devil walked over to the Black Devil and punched him in the eye, but the eye moved to his midsection. The Black Devil then kicked the Green Devil and tons of goo globs and black droplets were scattered in a sprinkler fashion over the road.

"I have a better idea." Shadow then jumped high above and blasted the general area with three grenade launcher blasts. Puddles of translucent green and solid black formed on the road, and Sonic was in shock at what Shadow had just done.

"Shadow! Why'd you do that!?"

"It was clear that Axl was going to lose, so I'd rather have them both dead than just Axl. Besides, that black thing was getting on my nerves."

"But now Axl's dead! You blew him up!"

"Shut up and watch." Shadow pointed to the green goo as it began to form into a bulbous humanoid, but the black liquid dissipated as did the crimson funnel over the sky. Then, in a brilliant white flash, Axl stood once more in front of the two hedgehogs. But they began to hear a faint rumbling, and they looked where the crimson funnel once was to see a black object similar in appearance to a manta ray diving towards the Earth.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7: Towards the Greater Good

CHAPTER 7: TOWARDS THE GREATER GOOD

"It's just as I had predicted, Chief. With such critical damage to the Longsword, we won't be able to land safely. We have re-entered the atmosphere successfully, but the hull is damaged and our guidance systems are down."

"Any landing I can walk away from is a safe landing. Pinpoint the exact location of our intended touchdown."

"Touchdown expected at a four-way intersection in a city named Westopolis."

"But aren't there civilians there?"

"My scanners only indicate three life forms in a fifty meter radius of the touchdown point."

"Hopefully they'll know to move."

Cortana was guiding the Longsword as it furiously sliced through the sea of cirrus. It was headed downwards unsteadily, but not spiraling. Soon the dilapidated nature of the skyscrapers became noticeable.

"Ten seconds to landing."

The Master Chief unbuckled himself from his harness and equipped his weapons and grenades, keeping an assault rifle in his arm in the case of hostiles.

"Five, four, three…"

The Master Chief stood up in his seat.

"Two, one…"

He leapt out of the cockpit, thus shattering part of the hull that was weakened during the warship battle. The Longsword collided with the road half of a second later and exploded.

"Shadow, who is that!?"

"I have no idea." Shadow readied his pistols.

"Let's wait and see." Axl said, keeping his fingers ready to snatch up his own pistols at any moment.

The Master Chief touched down on the road. Shards of asphalt soared up around him upon his Earth-shattering impact with the ground.

"He has a weapon too!" Sonic yelled, pointing out the Master Chief's assault rifle.

The Master Chief quickly scanned over Sonic and Axl, seeing no threat, but he quickly noticed Shadow. He pointed and fired the assault rifle, but Shadow cleverly dodged by leaping up in the air, then following it up with two pistol shots and a quick burst from his grenade launcher. The Master Chief was engulfed in smoke, but there was a flash of blue and the smoke cleared. There wasn't even a small dent in the Master Chief's armor.

"Shadow! He's using shield technology!" Axl yelled.

"Yeah, yeah…" Shadow replied distastefully.

Sonic leapt at the Master Chief and curled into a ball, but before he could hit the Master Chief, he bounced off of a purple energy blade, extended out of the Master Chief's right hand. Sonic remained unharmed, but he backed away tenaciously and eyed the Master Chief warily.

"Take this, you Covenant filth!" the Master Chief picked up the chain gun that lay on the ground close to the ruins of what once was an armored car. He activated it and opened fire on Shadow full-auto.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow began to warp around as he phased in and out of the time stream to dodge the Master Chief's lethal shootout. As the chain gun overheated and the Master Chief let it cool down, Shadow seized the opportunity as he teleported behind the Master Chief and performed an aerial roundhouse kick to the back of the Master Chief's helmet, but it seemed to have done nothing to even faze the Master Chief. Then, in one deft movement, the Master Chief spun around quickly and smashed Shadow's gut with the very chain gun itself. Shadow was sent flying, and he landed hard on his face. He tried to get back up, but his agony prevented him from doing so. The Master Chief abandoned the chain gun and drew his assault rifle once more, then began to walk over to Shadow.

"Any last words?" the Chief said with an angry calm, like a tornado in its early stages. Shadow continued to struggle as his body became enveloped in a crimson aura. He leapt up and took the Master Chief by surprise.

"Chaos BLAST!" Shadow emanated a huge burst of energy and raw power that brought earth up from the ground. The Master Chief backed up and impaled his energy sword into the earth so that he would not lose his ground.

"He's far too powerful to be Covenant or human. Just what exactly IS he?" the Master Chief thought aloud, but his voice was drowned in the insanity of Shadow's desperate attack. He could feel wounds open up and pressure force against his MJOLNIR armor. Biofoam immediately spread to the damaged areas and repaired his suit while healing his body. When Shadow finally withdrew his energy field, he fell to the ground, riddled with scars and bruises from his own attack. The Master Chief retracted his energy sword and walked over to Shadow's body slowly, putting away his assault rifle as he went. He stood over, but not on, Shadow's body, and examined him. Suddenly, a cracking noise was heard.

"Sonic! When Shadow used that Chaos Blast technique, he damaged the foundation of that nearby building!" Axl exclaimed.

"It's gonna fall apart! They'll die!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic and Axl stood there, as they knew that if they tried to rescue Shadow that man may stop them, and they too would be crushed. The building began to collapse and fall over on the weary combatants, but just as all hope seemed lost for them, the Master Chief grabbed the falling building and held it up, preventing it from crushing Shadow. This bewildered the minds of Sonic and Axl as to not only how he could do it, but why.

"Even Knuckles isn't that strong!" Sonic said excitedly. The Master Chief gained a couple of steps toward the base of the building, and then heaved it across the street from Sonic and Axl. The Master Chief then walked over to Shadow's body and picked it up, putting it over his shoulder.

"Come on you two, we don't have all day. Don't just stand there, we have to alert the president about this phenomenon!" the Master Chief said sternly.

Sonic shrugged as he looked at Axl, who did the same. They followed the Master Chief out of Westopolis.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8: The Merciless Messenger

CHAPTER 8: THE MERCILESS MESSENGER

The sounds of metallic clanging echoed through the rocky foothills.

"Give it up, kid!" Seifer yelled. "You'll never beat me!"

Squall kept at it, placing his sword strokes carefully so that they would destroy Seifer's Hyperion at the hilt, but Seifer's erratic yet tenacious dodging made this task difficult. Finally, Seifer evaded a vertical swing, then swung the Hyperion at Squall's face, but Squall, expecting just such a tactic, dodged in time and slashed gracefully yet forcefully to smash Seifer's Hyperion in half at the point where the gun met the blade, separating it and leaving the metal blade to clang on the ground, thus leaving Seifer gripping the hilt of a pistol.

"I swear, if this wasn't training, I'd blow your brains out with this thing!" Seifer yelled, red with rage.

"What can I say?" Squall said casually. "It looks like you're the one who needs more work."

Seifer flipped a few switches on the pistol and then clumsily loaded a bullet into it, and Squall lifted an eyebrow in concern and confusion. Then Seifer tilted the barrel up, aimed at Squall's head.

"Go on. We're miles away from Balamb Garden. No one will hear your wussy screams or the crack of Hyperion. Provoke me and you're a dead man."

Squall simply looked at Seifer and said nothing, did nothing. All that moved on his body was his hair blowing in the wind. Suddenly, there was a bright orange flash, and Squall and Seifer both shielded their eyes. When they looked again, they saw a specter clothed in a yellow-colored Eastern garb.

"Where did he go!?" the specter yelled. Squall and Seifer exchanged confused looks, and then turned their attention back to the specter.

"Do you mind clarifying as to who 'he' is?" Squall asked. The specter's blank white eyes glowed with anger.

"My patience is wearing thin, mortals! Tell me or I will scorch your bones with the flames of Hell!"

"Likewise, you fool. Let's go!" Seifer yelled excitedly as he squeezed the trigger and sent the bullet flying towards the specter's head, but the specter inexplicably faded.

"What the…!?" Seifer began to say, but the eerily forceful voice of the specter bellowed from behind.

"GET OVER HERE!" the specter yelled, and a spearhead attached to a rope lashed into Seifer's chest from behind, and as blood spilled onto the ground, Seifer was yanked backwards. Squall turned his head and saw the specter skillfully kick Seifer in the back of the head, and the brutal blow was heard. Seifer went flying to the ground, presumably dead from his appearance.

"I am Scorpion!" the specter yelled as he drew a sword that at first appeared to be a standard katana, but with a wave of the sword, the katana was enwreathed in flames, and they followed the blade like a shadow. Squall prepared his Revolver, and the two ran at each other head-on and the two swords clashed against each other. As Squall pushed his blade against Scorpion's, he could feel the heat emitting from Scorpion's katana.

"Feel the fire of the Mugai Ryu, puny mortal!" Scorpion yelled as he forced Squall away with a forceful shove channeled through the Mugai Ryu, Scorpion's sword, and Squall was pushed back. Squall regained his balance, but not in time to dodge an overhead swing from Scorpion that slashed him down the chest and left bloodstains on Squall's previously pristine white shirt and the flames that followed charred the skin around the wound. Squall felt unbelievable pain, but was able to recover in time to dodge Scorpion's follow-up chest thrust, and then Squall retaliated with a quick slash that let Squall spin around and left Scorpion with an incision below the collarbone and followed up with a slower slash that carved from shoulder to waist. The cuts left by the Revolver left Scorpion greatly wounded. Then, they were both suddenly motivated by a quick burst of strength, and the two darted towards each other and clashed swords once again, but Squall, remembering the outcome of the previous clash, kicked Scorpion in the gut with full force. Scorpion staggered backwards a few feet, and Squall took advantage of the opportunity and slightly dashed towards Scorpion and knocked him into the air with an upwards swing of the Revolver, then he jumped up into the air and delivered two more furious slashes followed by a kick from a backflip. Scorpion hit the ground in a face-plant and got back up, only to see Squall rushing towards him with the Revolver in a downwards fashion, followed by a two-handed upwards swing at him that injured his entire body and destroyed Scorpion's will to fight. The ninja specter bled in many different places, and Squall looked at him as the specter grasped his wounds.

"You fight… like a… being from some other realm… Who are you?" Scorpion asked, coughing and gasping for air as he was dying.

"That's not going to matter where you're going." Squall said as he lifted his blade above his head and performed one final cut that struck Scorpion down as he fell backwards and became engulfed in flames, and when the orange embers dissipated there was no trace of the specter. The Mugai Ryu suddenly flowed with bright yellow fire, but Squall was too spent from his bout with Scorpion to deal with it. The Mugai Ryu then lifted itself into the air, and Squall tried to assume his fighting stance, but he was simply out of stamina. Suddenly, four bright blue spheres were launched at the Mugai Ryu, and the infernal sword instantly froze over, fell to the ground and shattered into cold steel shards. Squall was about to turn his head to see who froze the specter's sword, but he was hit hard in the back of the head and knocked out before he got the chance.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9: Interference

CHAPTER 9: INTERFERENCE

X struggled to free himself from behind the desk as Psycho Mantis crept ever closer. X fired a Falcon Laser aimed at him, but Psycho Mantis disappeared, and then reappeared. He then used telekinesis to dislodge the ceiling fan from the ceiling, and then spun it around at the speed that a wind turbine might go at, and then sent it flying at X. When the spinning blade connected with X's left arm, it was cut off, leaving X in tremendous pain as he gripped his left shoulder in pure anguish, as Psycho Mantis cackled maniacally.

"You are too much fun!" Psycho Mantis yelled as he turned around and tried to telekinetically break the wall and dislodge it from its fixed position, but it only budged slightly. After about fifteen seconds, he successfully broke it away, but he was physically and mentally exhausted.

"I think I'll take a quick break before I finish you off."

He let the wall go, but it fell over and imploded, revealing a truly amazing sight on the other side. There was a zombie with a firm posture holding a lead pipe standing over Dynamo's dead body. This zombie also looked nicely kempt compared to an average zombie, and wore jeans and Nikes, and also had a stitched scar across his face. The zombie looked over to Psycho Mantis's general direction in surprise, and approached them and said with an English accent:

"What in the bloody Hell is going on here?"

Psycho Mantis threw a bookcase at the zombie. After a startled gasp, the zombie went down under the bookcase. X looked on in mystery.

"Now where were we? Oh yes!" he exclaimed with a chillingly smooth tone. He lifted the wall once again, but before anyone knew what happened, the zombie emerged from the bookcase and began to transform into a strange beast with one eye, large claws, and crimson skin, a sharp contrast to the green skin that the zombie was previously. He jumped toward Psycho Mantis and thrust his claws into Psycho Mantis's chest spilling two liters of blood onto the floor, then tore straight through the bulletproof vest while also ripping the sleeveless black suit to shreds. The creature then back-flipped off of Psycho Mantis, thus causing Psycho Mantis to go flying against the back wall, completely out of energy and a bloody mess. X shot a Falcon Laser at Psycho Mantis, which connected this time, and sent him flying over to the corner. The creature then reverted to zombie form and smashed Psycho Mantis over the head with his pipe, turning Psycho Mantis's body into a corpse.

"I suppose we're on the same side here, then?" X asked, feeling slightly insecure after witnessing the brutality of the zombie's attack.

"That's a safe assumption. My name is Sonny." the zombie said as he smashed the desk with his pipe, freeing X's legs.

"Nice to meet you." X said. Sonny held out his left hand, but realizing X did not have one, quickly switched to the right hand. X shook it, and Sonny followed with some conversation.

"We might want to get that fixed. What brings you to Shadow Moses anyways?"

"I was sent here to investigate an electrical disturbance."

"Well then, perhaps we should delve a bit deeper. I can't abandon you with a nasty injury like that."

"Let's go, then."

With that X and Sonny continued deeper into the dark recesses of Shadow Moses Island.


	10. Chapter 10: Blind March

CHAPTER 10: BLIND MARCH

The Master Chief continued to traverse the plains, with the dew on the grass enriched by the cold of midnight, Sonic looked up at the moon as he followed, and Axl had his eyes focused on Shadow's unconscious and heavily wounded body slung over the Master Chief's shoulder.

"It's a little dark out tonight. Maybe we should stop here and rest a bit?" Sonic asked nervously.

"We can't." the Master Chief said firmly. "The Earth will be destroyed in twelve weeks. We don't have much time and every second counts."

"What exactly are we going to be destroyed by?" Axl asked. A chill surged down the Master Chief's spine once again as Axl's question caused him to recall the grave image of the massive warship.

"I'm not sure myself, but it's the size of a planet, and what it's capable of is beyond anything the universe has ever known."

Naturally, Axl and Sonic were still confused, but judging from the disconcerted posture of the mighty Spartan, they decided not to press the conversation any further. They continued to walk north towards the White House, but suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere a large purple snake thrust out of the ground. The hiss that it released was so loud that it shattered the sound barrier. The Master Chief and Axl resisted its effects, but Sonic was temporarily deafened as he bent over in pain, his screams of agony lost in the sonic boom of the hiss as his ears seeped with blood.

The Master Chief left Shadow with Sonic and charged at the snake with his battle rifle drawn. He got two bursts in at a relatively close range, and the dark lavender scales began to peel off of the snake's body like dilapidated plaster. The snake was only minimally fazed, and he charged downwards to bite the Master Chief. He clamped onto the Master Chief's upper body and tilted his head upwards.

The Master Chief was swallowed, but Axl shot four pistol rounds at his stomach. The snake continued to hiss, and his midsection suddenly exploded, possibly from a grenade blast from the inside, and deep red liquids went flying across the ground. The snake was now cut in half and the Master Chief jumped out of the snake's stomach, covered in blood, saliva and bile, but otherwise unharmed. The upper half of the snake wriggled around.

It seemed like the battle was won, but a tan-skinned, black haired young man dressed in nomadic clothes jumped out of the hole that the snake came out of. Axl quickly took note of him and fired a round off aimed at his head, but when the shot connected, the young man inexplicably turned into a log of wood.

"Huh!?" Axl exclaimed, but was silenced by a sudden flurry of fireballs from behind. Axl was blown forward, but he eventually tucked himself in, turned around, touched down to the ground and stood ready.

"It looks like the Phoenix Flower Jutsu did not kill you. You are strong." the young man said.

"Just who or what are you!?" Axl demanded.

"I am Sasuke, but you won't be around much longer for it to matter." Sasuke drew a katana that began to emit purple flames. Black markings began to wrap around his body, and his eyes turned a shade of crimson that resembled a bloodstained mirror. Axl felt an instant of shock as though he had just seen a Satanic evil, and he knew that this couldn't mean well. The man then became a blur, and within a second Sasuke was next to Axl, his katana in mid-swing. Axl ducked and missed the katana by a few centimeters, then took advantage of the opening and kicked Sasuke hard in the gut, followed by a pistol shot. Sasuke flinched and took the hits, but he didn't seem to have taken damage from the attacks. Sasuke leapt at Axl once again in an attempt to kill him, but Axl faded into the environment.

Sasuke was puzzled by Axl's implementation of chameleon technology, but it was no good to go searching for him. He heard metal clanking near his feet, and when he looked down he saw a grenade. The Master Chief's grenade exploded under Sasuke. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke had burns and shards of metal and plastic all over his body. Sasuke quickly spotted the Master Chief, then performed a sequence of hand signs.

"Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke funneled his mouth and out came a roaring dragon of pure yellow flame. The dragon soared towards the Master Chief. The pressure from the fire dragon forced the Master Chief to stand still. Pure flame and heat clouded the Master Chief's vision and peeled away at his MJOLNIR armor, and he eventually became worn down.

When the dragon's infernal rampage stopped and the flames dissipated at last, Sasuke charged at the Master Chief once more. The Master Chief thrust his purple energy sword forward. Sasuke ran straight into it, but endured the pain of the energy sword as though it were a small poke with a needle and countered with a slash from his katana enwreathed in purple flames. Amazingly, it sliced through the Master Chief's armor, something the Chaos Blast or Dragon Flame had failed to do.

They both withdrew their swords and the Master Chief fell to his knees as bio-foam went to the damaged areas. Sasuke staggered backwards, well-wounded but still standing and ready to fight.

A black aura began to surround Sonic's body. Sonic got up from the ground and stood to see Shadow and the Master Chief lying on the ground, wounded and spent, and Axl was nowhere to be found. The aura became blacker than outer space, and the iris within his eyes was lost in a pool of white. The earth rose around him and dark energy surged from his body.

Sasuke was greatly alarmed.


	11. Chapter 11: We March At Dawn

CHAPTER 11: WE MARCH AT DAWN

Squall woke up and he found his arms and legs encased in chains of ice. As his eyes opened and adapted to the torchlight, he began to make out small panes of ice on the walls, and a single door on the other side of the chamber leading out of the chamber. He knew struggling would be of no use, so he waited there for a while. The door opened and in came a man with ancient blue armor with Japanese markings. His appearance was similar to that of Scorpion's.

"What were you doing fighting Scorpion?" the man asked.

"He attacked my partner and me while during training, killing him and instigating a fight with me."

"You barely survived yourself, being the bleeding mess that you were. If you had lost any more blood you would have died."

Squall thought that this person seemed okay to question. "Why am I being imprisoned here?"

"I thought you were one of the Red Dragon. But the Griever emblems on your ring, sword and bracelet tell me otherwise." The man drew closer to Squall.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I'm not sure. There is still much question on that matter."

Suddenly the door swung open and a person dressed less elaborately than the man that Squall was talking to jumped into the room.

"Si-fu Sub-Zero! We are under attack by the Red Dragon clan!"

"Wonderful. We'll finish our business later. For now…" Sub-Zero, the man in the ancient blue armor smashed the ice shackles and skillfully managed not to break Squall's legs or arms in the process. "…we fight against a common foe."

Squall got up and received his Revolver back from Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero then gathered ice energy into the form of a wide blade. The two then ran out into the main hall and saw hundreds of people flowing in from the main entrance dressed in gray iron armor with red dragon-like insignias on the plates.

From the inner rooms adjacent to the main hall cam many fighters who looked like disciples of Sub-Zero. As the two groups intermingled, the battle erupted and chaos was everywhere. Two people stood out from the rest of the Red Dragon fighters.

"Mavado and Hsu Hao." Sub-Zero stated. "Commander and general of the Red Dragon clan. They must be planning something big if those two are here."

With that, Sub-Zero ran at Mavado, skillfully evading the blows of minor warriors. Squall decided to go after Hsu Hao, and he quickly yet prudently approached him. Hsu Hao finished smashing a Lin Kuei soldier's skull, and then turned to see Squall charging at him. He drew his Sun-Moon blades and shrugged off Squall's slash. He was about to slice him across the back, but Squall used the momentum that he had gained from Hsu Hao's parry to spin around and knock one blade out of Hsu Hao's hand. This left Hsu Hao unbalanced, so he thrust it at Squall, and Squall jumped in an attempt to dodge, but was slashed at the thigh as he went. Despite the pain, he touched down, spun around and delivered a powerful horizontal slash to Hsu Hao's left arm.

The agony caused Hsu Hao to stagger forward and drop his blade. Hsu Hao then turned around and unexpectedly charged at Squall, gripping him, and then lifting him up high and smashing Squall's back on his knee. Since Squall did not expect such a move, otherwise he would have countered it

He lay on the ground in a shocking pain, trying to get up, but fortunately Hsu Hao, in his rage, forgot about Squall and clapped his hands together in random directions, and each time he did, violent blasts of wind soared from his hands and sent many Lin Kuei soldiers flying against the wall. Sub-Zero's battle against Mavado could now be seen from Squall's point of view, but Squall knew that if he didn't reinitiate the fight with Hsu Hao quick, Sub-Zero would be overpowered by the two Red Dragon officers.

Sub-Zero blocked Mavado's hooksword attacks with his Kori Blade, trying to look for an opening in Mavado's attacks while staying defensive when he heard a Mongolian war cry. It sent shivers down Sub-Zero's spine and Mavado's too as Hsu Hao barreled through both friend and foe in order to reach Sub-Zero.

However, Sub-Zero saw Squall jump in the air. Red and blue glows enwreathed his Revolver, and Sub-Zero knew what he was about to do. He dashed away, and so did most of the Lin Kuei soldiers. Squall spun around in the air with his blade extended and the red and blue glows became powerful circular shockwaves. These shockwaves hit the Red Dragon soldiers and exploded on contact, taking out large numbers of them.

Mavado, seeing the waves coming, quickly avoided them by using his rope hooks to swing from the ceiling. The Red Dragon soldiers who survived Squall's Fated Circle attack charged at Squall who was running towards Sub-Zero and Mavado, but a group of Lin Kuei warriors countered the Red Dragon soldiers from four sides and finished them.

"This battle isn't over, Sub-Zero!" In fact, the war is just beginning!" Mavado's voice echoed through the frozen hallways. The Lin Kuei, knowing honor and respect, stepped back from the combatants. Squall stepped over Hsu Hao's bruised, scarred body to see the icy grandmaster and the dark, vicious man. Squall began to run up to interfere, but two Lin Kuei warriors stopped him.

"Let them follow the code of Mortal Kombat. If one is to do something dishonorable, he shall receive his punishment." said one of the Lin Kuei warriors. Squall reluctantly put away the Revolver and watched tensely.

Mavado's daunting hookswords leapt at Sub-Zero like snakes attempting to snare their prey. Sub-Zero skillfully and almost effortlessly blocked every slash, but he never let his attention falter for a moment. Mavado attached his rope hooks into the ground in front of Sub-Zero and went flying at Sub-Zero feet first. Sub-Zero back-flipped, turned around and slashed Mavado across the back. His thick black trenchcoat was sliced open, and blood seeped from the gash.

Mavado, in his fury, turned around and smashed the flat guards of the hookswords against Sub-Zero's blade consecutively, but his ice blade was not even chipped after consecutive strikes. Sub-Zero then did a lifting slash followed by a lunge. Both hookswords were now attached to the ice blade, and with a flick of Sub-Zero's wrist the hookswords went flying and Sub-Zero tossed his Kori Blade to the side

Mavado was greatly taken by surprise, and Sub-Zero used this to his advantage and let loose with a series of knife hand strikes followed by two backhands and ending with a powerful blast that sent Mavado flying backwards. Mavado gained his footing and staggered back slightly, and then Sub-Zero slid across the ground, freezing it as he went and shoulder-smashed Mavado in the chest. Sub-Zero stopped the relentless attack, and two Lin Kuei medics checked Mavado's body.

"He's dead." one of them said, and the Lin Kuei rejoiced as a half-smile spread across Squall's face. He approached Sub-Zero and the two shook hands.

"Now that our enemy has acted so abruptly and expended so many men, we must strike them while they are without leadership!" Sub-Zero bellowed, and the Lin Kuei shouted approval. As Squall raised his Revolver, the Lin Kuei warriors raised their weapons and fists.

"We march at dawn!" Sub-Zero concluded.


	12. Chapter 12:  We've Got Company

CHAPTER 12: WE'VE GOT COMPANY

A small, orange, circular craft with white stripes barreled through the dense, lush trees and crashed on the ground. The leaves trembled as the ground shook with a powerful tremor, causing Yoda to wake up.

"A disturbance in the forest, I sense."

He jumped up from his bed and Force Pulled his lightsaber to him and took firm hold of it as he opened the door and stepped outside onto the moist ground. He closed it behind him and continued walking forward until he saw a group of men armed with strange rifles and dressed in solid black suits and shades.

He jumped into the trees and hopped silently from tree to tree, trying to determine the motive of these strange beings. They identically resembled the humans he had fought alongside on Coruscant so many years ago. He heard these humans mumbling about an alien, when they suddenly held their guns in a firing position. Yoda traced their laser sights to a yellow life form lying face down near the base of a tree and bleeding a sky-blue liquid. A gun that seemed to belong to the life form had fallen close to his body.

The men all fired simultaneously, but as the bullets soared towards the life form, they froze in midair, and then silently hit the ground. Yoda descended from the canopy and drew his lightsaber.

"Firing upon an unarmed combatant, you are. Dishonorable, that is." Yoda then Force Pulled the guns from the agents' hands and sliced each one in half with his lightsaber as they came.

"The Alien Hominid's got friends! Retreat!" shrieked one of the agents.

"Report back to FBI HQ!" screamed another as they fled in discordant desperation. Yoda picked Alien Hominid, the yellow life form, up from the ground along with his gun and silently pursued the FBI agents. He followed them to what appeared to be a large van.

The agents got in and the engine started up. As it lifted off of the ground and took to the skies, Yoda grasped the back of the vehicle, but Alien Hominid wriggled out of Yoda's grip and fell to the ground. Yoda feared for him until he saw Alien Hominid's eyes open and his mouth curve into a smile. His hand formed the closest thing possible to a thumbs-up, and Yoda breathed a sigh of relief as Alien Hominid touched down and entered a small, orange, circular craft with white stripes.

The craft then moved to the sky towards Yoda and the FBI vehicle that Yoda was on. As the craft drew closer, Yoda could make out that the craft was a flying saucer. Alien Hominid opened the glass cover, and Yoda hopped in. Alien Hominid closed the glass cover and rocketed towards the FBI vehicle.

"Follow them, we must." Yoda said. Alien Hominid responded with an affirmative grunt. They escaped the atmosphere of Dagobah and continued to give chase to the FBI vehicle.

After a while, both vehicles entered a field of space junk. Both vehicles skillfully dodged every piece, but all were left speechless with fear when, after they exited the field of space junk, they became witness to a giant purple and onyx mass with the shape of an oversized battleship and the size of a planet. The FBI vehicle got close to the warship, but that was its final mistake. The amethyst eyes on its biological cannons glared open, and blood-red lasers slashed the void of space and struck the FBI vehicle. Two laser blasts utterly demolished it, and the debris had an odd purple tint. Yoda and Alien Hominid were stupefied to the point of fear.

"Towards Earth, they head. Assist the human race,we must." Yoda said solemnly. Alien Hominid grunted affirmatively, then began to fly to Earth.


	13. Chapter 13: An Iron Determination

CHAPTER 13: AN IRON DETERMINATION

X and Sonny continued to navigate the hallways of the underground facility. They opened a door and saw a crevice. X and Sonny looked down and saw nothing, so X flashed a light down and they saw a room below. The descended and saw nothing but the platform on which they were standing, and some spikes surrounding the platform.

X was about to leave when a red eye pierced the darkness. Sonny pushed X out of the way as a gargantuan purple hand charged at X. Sonny ducked, and then smashed the eye that was attached to the index finger of the hand with his pipe. The hand quickly reared back.

"Thanks for that, Sonny. But now I'm going to cover you." X's Falcon Armor detached, and then revolved around him extremely fast. They instantly changed from the blues and oranges of the Falcon Armor the blacks and silvers of the Gaia Armor. The pieces reattached, and X prepared to fight this monster.

Every time the red eye glared, X fired a huge green blast of energy. Even if he was missing, he was keeping him away from Sonny. Suddenly, the hand came up from behind and smacked Sonny with considerable force, sending him flying off of the platform and into the spikes three meters below.

After hearing ripping sounds and multiple screams of agony, X leapt over onto the spikes with protection from his Gaia Armor and lifted Sonny's body up from the spikes. His back was covered with a thin layer of blood, so X got Sonny up to the platform, and then he saw the hand returning. As the hand charged once again, X turned around and clasped both hands together, releasing a dark green sphere of pure energy. He attacked the eye with it and the hand reeled backwards, shrieking in pain.

X was still ready to fight, but he knew that if he was to do any damage to the hand and still protect Sonny, he needed to wait until the hand brought the fight to him. The eye flared out of the darkness once more, but suddenly out of nowhere a thin violet beam sailed into the hand's eye. With another shriek, the eye instantly faded back into the darkness. Even though the beam connected, however, it was still not dead. X turned around to find a green man in a blue GI and a white cape land onto the platform.

"We'll worry about Bongo Bongo later. For now..." the man stepped towards Sonny's body, laying on the ground. X ran in front of the man and aimed the Gaia Buster at him.

"Don't take another step." X said defiantly.

"Calm down, I'm not going to harm him." the man said surprisingly calmly.

X lowered his weapon and the man knelt down, placing his index and middle fingers on Sonny's chest. A white aura surged from the man's fingers to Sonny's wounds and they were instantly mended. Sonny, conscious again, sat up and flexed his muscles.

"Thank you, green person. You have saved my life."

"My name is Piccolo." the man said, somewhat irritated.

"Now, how are we going to get out of here?" X asked.

"Grab my arms, you two. I can teleport us out of here." Piccolo said. X and Sonny did so, and when Piccolo touched his two fingers to his head, the three were instantly teleported out of the chamber. The problem was, they were now on the north coast of Russia.

"Since you two can't fly, I guess we'll just have to make it to the Lookout the hard way." Piccolo said as he gazed irritably to the southeast. X nodded in agreement, but Sonny ran and began to climb a series of ascending rock formations that stretched out over the ocean.

"Wait! Sonny!" X called out as he gave chase. Piccolo sensed a disturbance, and he was intrigued to know what it was as well.


	14. Chapter 14: Cruelty's Retribution

CHAPTER 14: CRUELTY'S RETRIBUTION

"You're going to pay dearly for what you've done." Sonic said with an eerie calmness. Sasuke stepped backwards, trying to remain firm in an attempt to hide his fear, but Sonic could see that he was truly afraid.

"Dark Sonic…" Shadow whispered to himself with much effort. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

Sonic leapt towards Sasuke, spun around and kicked him across the face, then landed back on the ground and punched Sasuke in the gut so hard that he coughed up blood, then he smashed Sasuke's face with an uppercut so hard that he was sent sailing into the air. Sonic dashed into the air and followed with a jumping upwards kick, then flew around and struck Sasuke eight times within a single second.

Sasuke was now floating in the air from Sonic's attacks, heavily bruised and somewhat lacerated, and half of his skin was covered with blood. He looked up and saw a look of hatred in Sonic's iris-less eyes, and a chord of pure fear resonated within his evil, black heart. Sonic's heel came down hard on Sasuke's face, and he was sent down to the ground at a blinding velocity.

As soon as he hit the ground, Sonic emerged and punched Sasuke so hard in his shoulder that it shattered every bone in his entire arm. He screamed in agony as he was sent soaring once again. Sonic warped and got in Sasuke's line of flight, then thrust his foot forwards and thus cracking Sasuke's back, and then Sonic smashed Sasuke into the earth with an overhead punch.

Sasuke was rooted in the ground, with only his head showing, and Sonic looked down at Sasuke, who fearfully returned the gaze. Sonic was about to deliver a forceful kick through Sasuke's brain when Sasuke disintegrated into thousands of miniature purple snakes, all struggling to scurry away from Sonic.

"He won't be back for a while." Sonic said, as the black aura vanished from his body, and the iris and pupil returned to his eyes. He then rushed over to Shadow and helped him up.

"Shadow! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"That was unreal!" Axl yelled. Sonic and Shadow looked in the direction of Axl's voice and saw him merge back into the visible spectrum from the environment.

"Chameleon technology?" Shadow asked, but before Axl responded, Sonic pointed to the Master Chief's body. They remembered the weight of the Master Chief's heavy MJOLNIR armor, and wondered how they were going to carry him.

"I know! I've got an idea!" Axl said as he shifted to the form of the giant purple snake that they had just fought, but didn't swallow. He then slithered north at hyper speeds, and Sonic and Shadow followed with relative ease. They continued to run for a few hours until they saw what appeared to be the White House, but they were absolutely shocked when they saw tons of dark orange saucers flying in the sky lit by the early dawn. By this time, the Master Chief had regained consciousness and Axl had reverted to standard form. The four looked at the sky, questioning to themselves what it may be.

"They're not the Covenant…" the Master Chief said.

"They're not the Black Arms…" Shadow said.

"They're some new breed of aliens! Let's go check this out!" Sonic yelled excitedly as he darted toward the White House. Shadow followed, drawing his precision rifle, and Master Chief drew his battle rifle and Axl his pistols, then they followed Sonic to the capital of the United States of America.


	15. Chapter 15: Three Blades, One Cause

CHAPTER 15: THREE BLADES, ONE CAUSE

The Lin Kuei army marched through the jungle, wary of the fact that they were in enemy territory. At the head of the march stood Squall and Sub-Zero, leading bravely and firmly.

Eventually the Red Dragon's hideout came into view and the two drew their weapons, the Revolver and Kori Blade respectively. This was followed by many thousands of scraping metallic sounds behind them as the Lin Kuei army drew their weapons, and the army split into two groups. Squall commanded one and Sub-Zero the other.

Sub-Zero led a silent, effective charge at the front gate, and Squall and his group waited behind for the signal, but heard something creep up from behind. An army of android spiders the size of humans came through a passage in the jungle and fired electrically charged webbing at Squall's group.

"Lin Kuei army group B! Formation Delta!" Squall yelled, and the army formed three sub-groups. The first carved a straight line through to the other end, and the second and third sub-groups attacked the sub-divided sides.

There were only a few Lin Kuei wounded, and the medics patched them up in a matter of minutes. Squall waited and still heard nothing.

He let his group at ease for a few minutes, and sat down to rest until he suddenly heard a shout from the sky, and it was anything but human. He looked up and saw a winged, dusty insect the size of a building fly overhead. It shrieked, then descended and fiercely planted itself unto the ground. The lower-ranking Lin Kuei fled in pure fear, but the journeymen Lin Kuei stayed at Squall's side. They aimed their ice blasts at the creature's wings and froze them, thus preventing the huge insect from lifting off again.

"This looks a lot like that Mothra beast that Instructor Trepe told me about." Squall thought for a moment. He was ready to jump up and shatter the icy wings when they both shattered without Squall's attack, but instead from twin plasma blasts fired by an unknown source.

The creature shrieked out in pain as a red robot with flowing golden hair jumped atop Mothra from behind and drove an icicle into its back. Another painful shriek followed, and the robot dashed off of Mothra's head and turned around to fire a tornado-like plasma blast at his eyes. Mothra was now furious, but Squall knew that this must be stopped.

He held the Revolver high in the air, and it became enveloped in a pillar of rainbow-colored energy. Squall brought it down on top of Mothra in one swift motion and Mothra then died. Its body then became magical dust which then formulated into a mystical gunblade with a blue blade. Squall recognized it was the Lionheart, and firmly grasped it. Squall and his group then turned in pursuit of the red robot.

The Red Dragon clan was taken by storm as the Lin Kuei quickly defeated their Red Dragon foes with sheer numbers, going three against one. As the soldiers were cut down with ease, Sub-Zero broke through a door, and he discovered a huge generator. Suddenly a tornado-like plasma blast went sailing over Sub-Zero's shoulder and hit the generator, thus causing it to explode. Sub-Zero was taken by shock, so he fired a single ice blast at the robot. The robot drew a beam saber and deflected it.

Sub-Zero then jumped at the red robot, ready to strike the robot with the Kori Blade when the green blade of the beam saber changed to hot yellow fire in the shape of a blade. The robot then leapt into the air and sliced the Kori Blade in half.

Sub-Zero kicked the robot in the chest successfully, but the robot, shortly after recovering, grabbed Sub-Zero's leg and tossed him to the ground. Sub-Zero's back hit the floo hard, and the robot brandished his beam saber, and then darted down to the ground with the intention of thrusting the saber through Sub-Zero's chest.

Just as hope had seemed lost for Sub-Zero, Squall leapt into the robot's way and deflected the beam saber attack with the Lionheart. The force of the skillfull last-second parry sent the robot into a flying backflip, and Squall did a somersault to steady himself. Both of them landed upright, and then Sub-Zero formed a poleax out of ice as he got up, dubbed the Kori Beil.

"Just what is your name, you powerful fiend?" Sub-Zero asked.

"My name is Zero. Have you seen X anywhere?" the red robot asked.

Before anyone could say anything more, an army of purple-skinned, armored soldiers carrying pulse rifles marched into the chamber.

"Sub-Zero, we have defeated your army and have left no remains of their existence. Come with us quietly, or you will meet a similar fate."

Zero, Squall and Sub-Zero grasped their weapons firmly, unsure what to do next.


	16. Chapter 16: Unfinished Business

CHAPTER 16: UNFINISHED BUSINESS

Yoda and Alien Hominid sailed straight past the warship and rocketed straight for Earth, desperate to reach it as fast as they could. They didn't even care where they would land, just so long as they landed. They entered the atmosphere and crashed into a dojo in Japan.

"Ryu!" yelled a blonde-haired man in a red karate GI.

"What is it, Ken?" Ryu responded.

"Something destroyed the dojo!"

"What are we waiting for, then!" Ryu ran for what remained of the dojo and Ken followed.

"Rough landing, that was. Better aiming, you could use." Alien Hominid grunted and they both emerged from the saucer. Alien Hominid grew panicked when he saw Ryu and Ken running at them, so he drew his gun, but Yoda held a hand over his body.

"Handle this, I will. Stay here, you must." Yoda stepped toward Ryu and Ken, who quickly entered fighting positions, but Yoda held up his hand in peace.

"Away with your aggression. We mean you no harm." Alien Hominid grunted in affirmation.

"How can we trust you?" Ryu asked politely.

"Who cares? They're not from Earth, so let's kill em'!" Ken yelled eagerly, and he ran at Yoda, executing a series of punches and kicks. Yoda jumped around and dodged every attack, careful not to hit him back. Alien Hominid was about to jump on Ken's head when Ryu jumped in and dragged Ken away from Yoda. Yoda then had to restrain Alien Hominid, who had wanted to punish Ken for trying to kill his friend.

They stopped struggling, however, when a purple dropship landed near the dojo's rubble remains. The four drew a bit closer to it, and were greeted by Count Dooku and Major Bison at the head of a squadron of 150 Chaos Soldiers, genetically enhanced soldiers with purple skin and armed with pulse rifles equipped with laser bayonets.

"Jedi Master Yoda" said Count Dooku "I believe we have unfinished business?" he drew a red lightsaber with a curved handle and prepared for combat.

"Ken." whispered Ryu. "I'll fight Major Bison. You take these soldiers out." Alien Hominid gave Ken a friendly tap on the knee, and Ken looked down at him. Alien Hominid pantomimed what he wanted to do, and Ken understood and nodded.

"Our business should be concluded elsewhere. But known for fighting fair, you are not. I will simply need to stop you here." Yoda said, reluctant to draw his lightsaber.

"Fire a few shots." said Major Bison, and the amethyst pulse rifles of the Chaos Soldiers released purple and red laser beams at the heroes. The four easily leapt out of the way, and the Soldiers ceased fire as Major Bison leapt at Ken. Ken tried to block, but Major Bison's energized punch broke his left arm and Ken yelled out in pain. Alien Hominid jumped off of Ken's head and onto Major Bison's head, who proceeded to freak out.

"AUGH! Get this thing off me!" he then started flying around uncontrollably in the air until Alien Hominid bit his head off. Alien Hominid then strapped all five of his grenades to Major Bison's body and guided him straight at the squadron of Chaos Soldiers, and the result was an explosion that killed all 150 of them.

Yoda and Ryu then jumped into the mass of confusion, and when the smoke cleared, Yoda and Count Dooku could be seen exchanging blows with their lightsabers, with neither one seeming to be winning. Count Dooku then kicked at Yoda, and the attack landed successfully, sending Yoda flying. Count Dooku then used Force Pull and dragged Ken, who was ailing with a broken arm, over to him, using Force Pull to drag his face along the ground. As he was about to thrust his lightsaber through Ken's body, Ryu fired a Hadouken blast at Count Dooku, who sensed this and halted from killing Ken to counter the Hadouken with a Force Lightning blast.

The two energies clashed and waves of energy pulsated from the Hadouken fireball.

Each one kept pushing harder until Alien Hominid fell back down from the sky and tried to land on Count Dooku's head. He was about to make contact when Count Dooku held his lightsaber above his head with one hand while he maintained the Force Lightning struggle with his other hand so that when Alien Hominid would be sliced in two. Alien Hominid panicked, but Yoda Force Pushed Alien Hominid away from the lightsaber. Count Dooku now stopped the Force Lightning struggle and deflected the Hadouken blast with his lightsaber.

He then quickly closed in on an exhausted Ryu with his lightsaber drawn, attempting to behead him with a single slash when Yoda leapt out and did a somersault with his lightsaber extended and successfully blocking Count Dooku's furious slash. The strength that Yoda had applied to the defensive slash sent Count Dooku reeling backwards, but still on his feet.

Ryu and Ken then looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking. They ran at Count Dooku from either side and leapt into the air with one leg extended and spun around at monumental speeds.

"Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku!" they yelled, and Count Dooku was caught in between two series of kicks that struck like gusts of hurricanes. Then Ryu and Ken both landed, and Count Dooku was dazed, yet he still grasped his lightsaber, and Yoda jumped in and in four swift waves of his lightsaber, Count Dooku's arms and legs were lopped off, and Count Dooku was in immeasurable pain. Alien Hominid then came over and knifed Count Dooku in the head.

"Violent that was, but works it does." Yoda said.

"We need to tell more people about what just happened. We need to get a boat to China and then cross the Russian tundra." Ken said.

"Good thinking, Ken. If we can get Europe to know of this incident, the world will be on guard for any more of these attacks." Ryu said.

"The entire galaxy needs to know." Yoda said, so the four left in search of a means to get to China.


	17. Chapter 17: Vigilance of the Night

CHAPTER 17: VIGILANCE OF THE NIGHT

Sonny continued to climb the rock formations as though he was driven by some mystical force. X easily jumped up after him, trying to catch him.

"Sonny , are you mad!" X yelled. But Sonny ignored him, and Piccolo easily ascended to their altitude.

When they reached the top, Sonny traversed the rock and jumped to the next pillar of stone. X and Piccolo enthusiastically followed Sonny, as they continued traversing rocks until they reached the highest of the rock formations and there stood a strange-looking young man. His armor and cape were of elegant color and design, but his stance was prepared, he looked ready for anything.

He held his hand up and drew a glowing purple fireball from Sonny's head. Sonny sunk into a more casual position as though his conscience had returned to him, but he didn't stay that way long, as he got quite furious.

"What in the bloody name of Jesus…!" Sonny started, but the man interrupted.

"Calm yourself, please. I apologize for taking control of your mind, but I needed to call you here. All of you."

"Hey, you're that Alucard kid. The son of Dracula." Piccolo pointed out.

"Yes." said the young man. "My father is gathering all of his subordinates from across the world for an event named the Xenolunar Unification." Alucard said.

"A zebra what?" Sonny asked.

"So it involves the moon, eh?" Piccolo said calmly.

"What about aliens?" X asked.

"My father and his legions will stand on a Pentagram under the moon. They will then be transferred to a powerful warship through the moon using advanced technology and become part of an intergalactic force bent on destroying the universe."

"This warship is the Discord Z-666, right?" Piccolo asked.

"Correct.""The four of us need to go and stop him, then!" X said.

"That's the plan, but the thing is…" Alucard was cut off by a large wave of water attacking the rock formation, followed by the appearance of a white squid of monumental proportions as it rose out of the water."

"What in…" Sonny asked.

"What is that?" X questioned.

"It's a Blooper!" Piccolo yelled.

"We must defeat it." Alucard said as he held his hand out and dark electricity surged from his arm and into the Blooper's tentacles. This wounded four of his six tentacles and greatly infuriated him, so Blooper smashed and destroyed the rock formation that the heroes were standing on.

Piccolo levitated off of the rock with ease, Alucard extended large bat-like wings and hovered, X clung onto a nearby rock formation, and Sonny stuck his pipe into the rock next to X. Alucard then darted for one of the Blooper's tentacles and sliced it off with his sword.

Piccolo placed two fingers on his forehead, and energy gathered at his fingers. X fired a few blasts of green energy at Blooper and blew him back. Blooper smacked X back with his last functioning tentacle, when Sonny, in a single, unbelievable motion, drew his pipe from the rock, slashed off the final tentacle, and put his pipe back into the rock. Piccolo had stopped gathering energy by this time, and hit Blooper with an incredibly powerful laser blast.

"Special Beam Cannon!" he yelled as it sailed towards Blooper and sent him crashing unto the waves, but when Blooper finally went under, a massive tidal wave swallowed all four of them and sent them flying back far beyond the coast.


	18. Chapter 18: Reinforcements

CHAPTER 18: REINFORCEMENTS

The Drudge continued to fire their Strike Rifles at Agent Michael Ford, who was using a table as cover.

He had hoped that none of them would throw Radiation Grenades, but then he got the idea to throw a grenade himself. He took out a Fragmentation Grenade and pulled the pin, then tossed it backwards

He stood up and turned around and emptied the clip of his MP5KA4 into the huddled and confused masses of Drones for the four seconds that it took for the grenade to explode, and then ducked again to avoid shrapnel from the explosion whilst reloading his weapon.

"Prometheus, I'm trapped with all of these Drone attacks and they're not letting up. Isn't there something that you can do?" Another wave of Drones, this time along with Med-Mites, entered the room.

"Don't worry, Michael. My scanners have picked up readings on a few life forms that aren't Drudge forces heading your direction. They may be able to help you." Prometheus said over his radio.

Upon hearing this, Mr. Ford sprang up and was about to pull the pin on another grenade when he saw a blur of blue that felled the Drudge forces as it flew by, followed by energized gunfire that utterly decimated the Drudge squadron.

A few moments later, Sonic, Shadow, Axl and the Master Chief showed themselves.

"More Drudge!" Mr. Ford yelled, and he drew a SCAR rifle and fired at Shadow, who skillfully dodged, and was about to return fire, but he aimed his weapon downwards after some thought.

"For God's sake, why do people keep mistaking me for an alien!"

"Sorry. I suppose other life forms wouldn't be working with the Drudge anyways."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but…" Sonic began, but was interrupted by a large rumbling.

"Michael, you need to hurry. The Drudge are going after the President's escape chopper with an Invader." Prometheus said.

"Alright, I have to ask you guys for help. There's a huge alien best going after the president and I need some help stopping it." Mr. Ford said.

"We'll do our best." Axl said.

"I'll blast those aliens to another plane of reality!" Shadow said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sonic said.

"For Earth, we fight." the Master Chief said, and the five heroes followed the path of the Drudge forces to a landing pad just outside of the Oval Office. There, in the courtyard, were hundreds of Scarabs and Drones, all in the shadow of an Invader. There were midair mines that prevented the helicopter from lifting off of the helipad.

"Axl, Shadow, take care of the small stuff. Sonic, Ford, help me take out the big one. Everyone go!" the Master Chief commanded, and Shadow and Axl leapt at the Drones and Scarabs, opening absolute fire on them all with countless pistol blasts. Shadow also used Chaos Spear to aid him in taking down the Scarabs.

Meanwhile, the Master Chief took cover behind a hedge and fired directly at the Invader with his battle rifle. Mr. Ford did the same with his SCAR, but when he had exhausted the ammunition for it, he picked up a Hive Cannon from the corpse of a Scarab, adjusted the fire rate on it, and then continued attacking the Invader.

Sonic also took out Drones whilst distracting the Invader and dodging its furious attacks. Its erratic movements made it hard to tell where Sonic should dodge to next, but he still fulfilled his duty without missing a beat.

When the Master Chief looked skyward, he saw tons of Para-Mites hurtling toward him, so he activated his Bubble Shield and kept it on until the rain of Para-Mites stopped. Afterwards he disabled it, and then fired his battle rifle, which had only fifty shots left, at the fifty Para-Mites that were floating around him. When he was done, all fifty Para-Mites had dropped to the ground dead and the Master Chief switched his battle rifle out for an assault rifle.

Mr. Ford ran over to the Master Chief, punching out the last Drone on the way there. There were three Scarabs left, so Mr. Ford and the Master Chief both threw fragmentation grenades at them, greatly wounding them after the deadly hail of pistol fire that Axl and Shadow had given them.

Sonic then finished the trio of Scarabs off by blasting through them in a triangular pattern. After the final three Scarabs fell, all five heroes returned to one spot and saluted the President as he stepped out of the helicopter.

"Sir." the Master Chief said. "I have crucial information to inform you of."

"You may speak, Chief." said the President.

"There is a very large alien warship headed for Earth. It will arrive in eleven weeks, and I fear for Earth's safety. We need to do something!"

There was a pause of tension, and then Axl spoke.

"Aliens have been invading numerous places around the globe, including Westopolis, Australia, and here, of course."

"This is bad. If these three different groups of aliens keep attacking Earth, we won't have the resources necessary to stave off an attack from that warship that you were talking about." Shadow said.

"Alright. Let's get to Europe, then. If we can get word to Europe, then we can potentially tell the entire world about it." said the President.

"I presume we're going in your helicopter?" Mr. Ford asked.

"Yes." the President said. "Everyone in, we can't waste a single second,"


	19. Chapter 19: The Reverse Omicron

CHAPTER 19: THE REVERSE OMICRON

"We won't ask again, Sub-Zero. Come with us or we will destroy you!" barked the captain of the battalion.

"Just what is it you're after?" Sub-Zero asked calmly.

"We need that Dragon Medallion of yours. Come and we'll let you live."

"So that's what you're after." Sub-Zero thought aloud.

"Hey! Isn't that the Reploid that tried to kill us earlier!" said one of the sergeants.

"You will never succeed in your plan to destroy Earth!" Zero yelled. Squall was taken by surprise. He had no idea that this battle involved the fate of the planet.

"You humans are all the same. Defending what's precious to you. Hah! How pathetic! You make me laugh!" said the captain.

"Mankind is a diverse group of people. Each person has things sacred to them that they protect. This world and the people in it are sacred to me, and so I shall protect them till my last breath!" said Sub-Zero.

"Such a touching speech, yet the invasion has already begun. We have already launched attacks on Australia, Japan and the Eastern United States." said the sergeant with a sneer.

"You're bluffing." Squall said confidently. "And besides, why give us such valuable information?"

"Because in a few moments, you'll all be dead." As the captain spoke these words, a gust of wind burst through the wall and Hsu Hao and Mavado emerged with purple markings all over their skin.

"Impossible!" Sub-Zero yelled.

"The Reverse Omicron has infected their bodies and brought them back from the dead, stronger than ever!" the captain said in great triumph.

Hsu Hao ran after Squall and threw a punch at him, but Squall ducked and slashed upwards, creating a gash across Hsu Hao's chest and spilling purple blood onto the floor. Hsu Hao, however, easily shrugged this off and kicked Squall so hard that he was sent flying across the room and into a wall.

Mavado drew his hookswords and tried to puncture Sub-Zero's tendons, and Sub-Zero blocked most of the slashes with his Kori Beil, but like a snake determined to catch its prey, one of Mavado's hookswords latched onto Sub-Zero's lower calf muscle. Mavado then ripped and tore it with his hooksword, leaving blood spilling all over and Sub-Zero in great pain.

Sub-Zero then jumped at Mavado with his Kori Beil in a downwards swing, but Mavado caught it with his hands, and then forced it back unto Sub-Zero, who staggered backwards, but Sub-Zero would not give up. He jumped high into the air, then rocketed himself towards Mavado using the force from his ice blast. Mavado quickly dodged, but did not have the time to dodge an uppercut from Sub-Zero that nearly instantly followed the rocket maneuver.

Mavado was sent flying into the air, and then Zero jumped up and off of Sub-Zero's back in order to drive his Z-Saber through Mavado's chest, spilling purple blood everywhere in the air. It rained down like a purple mist, and then Zero's Z-Saber became a large icicle which he forced down unto the ground

The icicle penetrated the ground, and then shattered into tons of small shards left inside Mavado's body, and Zero then took his Z-Saber out of Mavado's body and pointed it at the captain of the battalion.

"Alright, you asked for it! All units, open fire!"

As the lasers began to fly at Zero like the deadly rays of light that they were, Zero created a rainbow-colored double that imitated his every action, and then dodged the gunfire as he blocked the occasional laser that found its way to him with his Z-Saber

Meanwhile, Hsu Hao walked over to Squall and took him out of the wall, then slammed him to the ground and tried to crush Squall's head beneath his foot. Squall struggled to get up, but he simply could not.

Sub-Zero ran over in an attempt to save Squall, but Hsu Hao heard his footsteps, then turned around and clapped his hands, creating another powerful gust of wind that sent Sub-Zero flying.

Zero now withdrew his double and continued to evade the lasers when he jumped off of Hsu Hao's head and landed on the ceiling and hung upside-down. From there, he fired his Z-Buster at the Chaos Soldiers in a powerful hail-like form, destroying about half of them.

He then jumped back down to the ground and slammed his fist into the earth, causing the remaining soldiers to line up in a straight row and also causing Hsu Hao to go flying against the wall. Zero then promptly annihilated the soldiers with a long thunder whip that extended through all of the remaining soldiers, thus killing them.

Sub-Zero took advantage of Hsu Hao at this point and froze him against the wall. Squall then shattered him with a powerful strike from the Lionheart.

It was over now. They had eliminated the threats.

"We need to leave as soon as possible." Sub-Zero said as he began to run, but knelt over in pain, grasping his lower leg.

"With a bad leg like that? I don't think so." Zero said.

"I agree." Squall said as he casted Cura over the wound.

"It feels better now." Sub-Zero said as he moved his leg around a bit.

"It's only a temporary fix. We need more powerful resources in order to fully heal it." Squall said.

"If it will work for now, then that is all that I need. Now let's go!" Sub-Zero said as he ran out of the temple, and Squall and Zero followed.


	20. Chapter 20: The Wrath of Thunder

CHAPTER 20: THE WRATH OF THUNDER

Ryu, Yoda, Ken and Alien Hominid traveled to a harbor on the western coast of Japan. Ryu and Ken put Yoda and Alien Hominid into backpacks in order to make their party a little more discreet. Ryu and Ken then asked around for a boat to take them to China when the found a man in a wicker hat who had agreed to take them to China on his large raft. So Ryu and Ken boarded the raft with their luggage and stirred up a bit of casual conversation with each other as the raft shoved off.

"So Ryu, when will you teach me how to do your Metsu Hadouken?"

"In due time. You still haven't perfected the Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku."

"I guess you're right." Ken sighed as he gave up on pursuing the topic any further, and the raft was carried on by the easterly wind for about three more hours. Ken thought it strange that the kind raft master had never showed his face.

"Hey Ryu, isn't the hat that the raft master is wearing of Chinese origin?"

"Maybe he's on his way back to China and decided to carry a few extra passengers out of the kindness of his heart."

"Hm…huh?" Ken began to drift back into thought when he heard heavy, rapid thumping on the planks of the raft as the raft master ran towards Ken, who was sitting down, and kicked him soundly in the back of the head. Ken went flying across the raft unconscious and Alien Hominid popped out of Ken's backpack. Ryu cursed the fact that he had let his guard down as he hopped up immediately and assumed a fighting stance.

"What is going on?" Yoda asked, trying to keep calm. The raft master shed his robe and hat, and then whipped nunchaku seemingly out of thin air, and Alien Hominid drew his knife. The raft master was ready for a fight.

"Do not do anything to damage the raft! If you do, we'll be stranded in the East Sea!" Yoda warned Ryu.

"I'll do my best about that." Ryu responded.

"I am Li Long! And you will give me what you have in that sack on your back or I will kill you!" the Chinese man demanded.

"Really? Is that all you wanted?" Ryu asked. Alien Hominid gave an inquisitive grunt. Ryu slipped out of his fighting stance and handed the backpack over to Li Long, and Li Long was just about to open it when Yoda flew out of the backpack and slashed Li Long's arms off.

"YAUGHHH!" Li Long screamed in agony, then Ryu dashed forward and fought Li Long, and amazingly, Li Long was holding his own despite the fact that he could only use his legs. The seas around them shifted with turmoil, and the roar of thunder could be heard in the distance and the sky was enveloped with dark lavender clouds. A downpour was initiated and each of the two combatants continued to dodge the other's attacks until a huge tidal wave rose up, and as the raft began to tilt at insane angles, Li Long and Ken fell into the furious ocean.

"KEN!" Ryu yelled as he dove in after his apprentice.

"Die, they mustn't! Need them, the world does!" Yoda said, and he Force Pulled all three out of the enraged sea. The three hit the deck, fully conscious, and the powerful torrents of water caused the raft to flip entirely upside-down as a bolt of lightning cracked the sky and dove into the ocean, causing a tsunami to lift the raft out of the water and sailing into the dark purple storm clouds.

"Heheh…I suppose being in control of a thunderstorm has its advantages!" Li Long yelled with triumph as the four heroes lay flat on the raft.

"How is he controlling the thunderstorm?" Ken asked.

"There are many ways that he could have gained control of it. If he is the one controlling it, then if we kill him, it should stop!" Yoda said.

"But he is too difficult to defeat without exerting supreme force." Ryu said.

"Then I will do what I must do. I must end this NOW! Forgive me, Ryu!

"Ken! NO!"

Ken had recovered his balance and summoned every remaining ounce of his strength. A blue aura surrounded his entire right arm, and as the raft reached the apex of its ascent, lightning struck Ken's arm as he ran towards Li Long, supercharging it with unbelievable energy at the cost of a large amount of Ken's life force, and Ken punched Li Long in the gut with a powerful uppercut.

"Shin Shoryuken!" Ken screamed, as they both died, and time seemed to slow to a crawl for a few moments, and the raft seemed to be suspended in midair. Ryu secured his body with an embrace as the raft plummeted down to the ground and landed on a building, crushing it. Ryu shed a single tear as he held the body of his dead apprentice in his arms.

"In China, we are. Hurry, we must." Yoda said as he stood and waited for Ryu and Alien Hominid to finish digging Ken's grave. Ryu then buried Ken's body with his bare hands and stuck a stick in the ground where he once was. As a sign of respect and affection, Ryu tied his red headband to the stick, and had a moment of silence for his dead apprentice. The three then continued and wasted no time in progressing eastward through the deserted Chinese town that they had ended up in. They encountered another battalion of Chaos Soldiers, and were about to prepare for battle when they heard a rumble from behind.


	21. Chapter 21: A Thickening Evil

CHAPTER 21: A THICKENING EVIL

"Hey! Sonny! Get up!" X said as he pressed on Sonny's chest, trying to wake him up. Sonny groaned as he sat up in a bed, and as he looked around he found himself in a comfortable wood cabin. He saw Piccolo leaning against a wall, but Alucard was nowhere to be found.

"Where are we?" Sonny asked.

"An Italian man discovered our bodies lying on the border of Italy." X said.

"That tidal wave blew us back much further than I had first thought." Piccolo noted. Shortly after he finished his sentence, Alucard and a short, chubby Italian man with red clothes, blue overalls and a mustache entered the room.

"Everyone, this is Mario." Alucard said, referring to the Italian man.

"Hello!" Mario said cheerfully.

"So why haven't we gotten a move on to the Lookout yet?" Piccolo asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Because Mario has revealed more intelligence concerning the Discord Z-666 and the Xenolunar Unification. We need to modify our plans a bit." Alucard explained.

"Go on, then." X said.

"My father is not the only one planning the Xenolunar Unification. A goddess and a sorceress are also attempting to do the same thing."

"So why can't we just go kick them hard in the guts now?" Sonny asked.

"Because they are all at different points in the time stream. The goddess is in the past and the sorceress is in the future. My father is the only one in the present."

"Well, certainly there's a way to go back or forward in time and stop them." X said.

"You're partially right, X." Piccolo said. "We could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at Kami's Lookout in Mongolia to get to the past and defeat the goddess, but the problem of getting to the future remains an issue."

"We've still got to keep an eye on Dracula, though." Sonny said.

"Piccolo, there may be a way to get to the future, but it's not an opportunity that we can pursue." Mario said.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"You see, this sorceress has the power to control time. She will have to come to the present in order to perform the Xenolunar Unification anyways." Mario said.

"So that's something that we just have to be patient about." X said.

"Although, I have noticed some rifts in the time stream lately." Alucard said.

"What does that mean?" Sonny asked.

"That sorceress could be causing time to merge with itself, thus causing the utter destruction of everything but her." Piccolo said.

"Exactly." Alucard said.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sonny said, with frustration present in his voice.

"Whatever the case, we should start with what we know and head east for the Lookout so we can take care of the goddess in the past. She should be the most powerful of the three." Alucard said.

"Alright then. Let's do it." X said. The others agreed, with the exception of Piccolo.

"I think it would be wise for one of us to stay here so that we may keep a close watch on Dracula." Piccolo said.

"Then we shall all head for Mongolia, and I trust you will be heading for Romania, Piccolo?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah." Piccolo responded, and they left on their quest.


	22. Chapter 22: A Simple Misunderstanding

CHAPTER 22: A SIMPLE MISUNDERSTANDING

Squall, Sub-Zero and Zero fled from the hideout, thus fleeing from their dreadful experience with the Reverse Omicron. They escaped and found themselves in the arctic wastes of southern Russia.

"I think we ought to head west. Civilization is more abundant and more prosperous towards Europe." Sub-Zero said. Squall and Zero both agreed, so they continued west into the lonely white tundra.

They traveled for a couple of days. Sub-Zero was able to fast easily as part of his Lin Kuei discipline, and Zero did not require nourishment, but Squall had to go off of his SeeD rations. This, however, did not slow them down much.

As night fell and rose and the aurora dawn spread across the eastern sky, Zero saw something on the horizon.

"Squall, Sub-Zero, wake up!" Zero said with a hint of haste in his voice as he shook them lightly awake. They got up quickly and the cold instantly woke them up.

They turned their sights to the horizon and saw four figures walking closer to them; a plump Italian man, an elegant white-haired young man, a green-skinned man and a blue Reploid.

"Prepare for battle." Sub-Zero said abruptly, creating a Kori Beil and Kori Blade, the latter of which he concealed for later use. Zero drew his Z-Saber, and Squall his Lionheart. The three then charged east at the speed of a moderate sprint. The four figures on the horizon also increased their pace.

Eventually, the two groups met on the frozen wasteland and erupted into chaotic combat against the setting of the aurora and dawn of the early morning. Zero jumped out and slashed at Alucard with his Z-Saber, but Alucard held his sword in front of him and blocked the attack. Zero was taken by surprise that someone actually blocked his Z-Saber attack when Mario jumped out and delivered a powerful punch to Zero's face.

Zero was sent flying, but recovered on his feet, and Mario was about to follow up his attack when Squall leapt over in front of Mario and sent him into the air with an upwards slash, followed by a thrust and another upwards slash sending him flying yet further into the air, then finishing with a downwards heel kick that sent Mario flying to the ground.

Mario recovered, however, and as Alucard extended his wings, both Mario and Alucard jumped into the air in an attempt to strike Squall, but Squall sent both of them flying away with a wave of explosions from his blade. However, X now shifted to his Blade Armor and fired a blast at Squall, who was left in the air after recovering from his previous attack, and was sent flying away.

X dashed after Squall and continued the assault with another blast from his X-Buster. As Squall was about to get hit, Sub-Zero froze the blast, then beat it back at X with the flat of his Kori Beil. X dodged successfully, but Squall had now recovered and sent a stream of twelve lightning bolts at X, which caused him to go flying away.

Squall began to chase him, and struck at X with his Lionheart, but X countered every one of Squall's slashes with a slash from his beam saber until eventually Squall landed a hit on X, causing an explosion as X was sent flying further away, but Sonny jumped up and struck Squall straight across the face where Squall's scar was with his pipe, causing Squall a considerable amount of pain, and Mario took advantage of this opportunity to jump up and kick Squall hard in the chest, then slam him down to the ground.

Sonny then ran over to Squall, and Squall recovered just in time to block himself from Sonny's vicious pipe attacks, then Squall hit Sonny's pipe with a forceful blow that sent him reeling backwards, and Sub-Zero jumped over Squall and was about to strike Sonny with his Kori Beil and slice him in half when X and Alucard jumped back into the way and blew Sub-Zero backwards with a combined sword slash. Zero jumped in to save Squall when he saw that he was looking at X, his longtime friend and comrade.

"Zero!" X said in great surprise.

"Wait everyone! Stop!" Zero yelled, and the fighting ceased immediately.

"If you guys know Zero, then we shouldn't be fighting." X said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sonny asked in shock.

"Yeah. We're best buds." Zero said as he high-fived X.

"If that's the case, then I apologize for attacking you." Sub-Zero said.

"We don't know who we can and can't trust right now." Squall said.

"Have no fear, you can trust us." Alucard said.

"Well, any friends of X are friends of us!" Sonny said.

"We're not friends. We're just different people working together to achieve a common goal." Squall said in his usual taciturn manner.

"We still need to stop the Xenolunar Unification." X said.

"Huh?" Zero said in confusion.

"We'll fill you in on the details later." Mario said.

"For now, we must head to Mongolia. There is a goddess in the past which we must defeat." Alucard said.

"Alright then. Lead the way." Sub-Zero said, and the new group of seven headed for Mongolia.


	23. Chapter 23: The Snake and The Dragon

CHAPTER 23: THE SNAKE AND THE DRAGON

Ryu, Yoda and Alien Hominid leapt out of the way as a mortar struck the Chaos soldiers, sending them into an unorganized uproar. The heroes heard voices from behind.

"Chun-Li, work with those guys and cause a distraction. I'll set em' up."

"Got it, Snake!" Chun-Li yelled excitedly as she leapt out and kicked three Chaos soldiers across the face with what seemed like one kick, but was actually three quick kicks.

"Chun-Li! I haven't seen you since the last tournament!" Ryu said, pleasantly surprised.

"Good to see you, Ryu! Now let's do this!" Chun-Li said, and she jumped up onto a Chaos soldier's head and stepped off of it and onto another and another and another as Ryu would punch out each soldier whose head she stepped off of with a single firm punch in the face. By using this strategy they were able to carve out a path through the battalion, sending the forces into confusion and disarray which meant that Alien Hominid could easily gun down a few soldiers himself, as well as dodge the few laser blasts that actually came at him.

Yoda decided not to even draw his lightsaber, relying entirely on the power of the Force to push and pull his enemies into Ryu's deadly fists or Alien Hominid's swath of gunfire. If the laser fire ever got to be too much for Alien Hominid to dodge, Yoda would also use the Force to freeze the laser blasts in midair, then propel them right back at the Chaos soldiers.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Snake yelled as he gathered Alien Hominid up in his arm. Everyone dashed away as he pressed a button on a device in his free hand and the entire battalion was engulfed in a massive and deadly C4 explosion.

As the smoke cleared, a figure darted from the black haze and punched at Ryu, who lifted his arm at the last second and blocked against it, albeit he was still taken by surprise, but not for long.

"Well Ryu, it looks like you live up to your fame as a fighter. Those soldiers didn't give you a scratch. But after I defeat you, nobody will stand in the path of the Chaos Legion!" said the figure, who was a tan-skinned man with furious-looking red hair, dressed in a black tattered GI and beads of various sorts.

"Akuma!" Ryu said, remembering Akuma's nigh-inhuman strength that surpassed his own. He could not even remember how he had won the last time they had faced off.

"Alright, I challenge you to one-on-one combat, to the death." Akuma said with a daunting confidence in his voice. Even though Ryu knew that this was indeed a life-or-death situation, he remained steadfast.

"I accept." Ryu said.

"And what of us?" Yoda asked Akuma.

"I will not kill you if you do not raise your weapon." Akuma said. Alien Hominid gave an insecure grunt.

"There's no way Ryu can lose. He's an excellent fighter." Chun-Li said.

"Hmph. The possibility is always there. Should Ryu lose, it'll be up to me to put this fool in his place." Snake said.

Alien Hominid was still very insecure about Akuma's very presence, so he ran after Akuma, but he was Force Pulled back to where the others were. Yoda then put his hand on Alien Hominid's head.

"Stay back." Yoda said calmly. "This is something that he must do himself."

Alien Hominid looked back and forth in anxiety, but eventually gave an affirmative grunt.

"Let's go!" Akuma yelled as he dashed at Ryu and punched at him. Ryu blocked it and countered with a kick, which Akuma blocked in return, then kneed Ryu in the gut successfully. Ryu's breath was taken away, and Akuma then picked him up and tossed him a few meters away.

Ryu was able to recover in time and landed on his feet, then ducked as Akuma jumped out and attempted to land a brutal kick on Ryu's face, but Ryu ducked and gracefully swept Akuma off of the single foot that he was standing on, then followed it with a rising Shoryuken. Akuma went flying into the air, but easily recovered and sent a purple Go-Hadouken energy ball at him in mid-air.

Ryu had just touched the ground again, recovering from the Shoryuken, so he had to sustain the hit that caused him to stagger slightly. Akuma hit the ground gracefully, then charged at Ryu and hit him in the chest with his outstretched arm, followed by a spinning kick that caused Ryu to fall over on the ground. Akuma then jumped into the air, and dark energy wrapped around his forearm, then he began to descend down towards Ryu, aiming to hit him hard.

Ryu saw what was coming and lifted his legs past his head, then propelled himself into the air with a jump powered purely by his thighs. As his altitude met that of Akuma's, he spun around and performed the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku on Akuma, who blocked the hit at the last moment. The two then grabbed each other forcefully by the shoulders and pushed against one another.

Eventually they got the idea to push the other downwards into the ground, so they both did this simultaneously and the two fell out of the sky and onto the ground, causing a rather large amount of dust to be carried into the air and swirled around the combatants.

When the fight was visible once again, a blue aura began to shine off of Ryu's body, and a purple aura shone off of Akuma's body. They continued their struggle for a few more seconds, then Ryu pushed him back, then performed a backflip and large amounts of energy began to gather in his hands. He shaped a sphere of raw energy, and then aimed it at Akuma in the form of a beam.

"Shinku HADOUKEN!" Ryu screamed as he forced the laser unto Akuma. Akuma held up both hands in order to hold it off and prevent it from getting to a lethal range, and then began to counter with his own style of the Shinku Hadouken.

The blue and purple energy beams clashed as neither Ryu nor Akuma would give up, and then Ryu instantly summoned an incredible amount of force and overpowered Akuma severely, and the blue beam grew to twice the size of the purple beam and consumed it as the beam hit Akuma directly and forcefully. The leftover energy caused an explosion which blew both Ryu and Akuma back, and Yoda protected the other heroes and himself with a Force Barrier

Ryu and Akuma lay at either side of the street, but after a few seconds they both found the energy to get up. Akuma was severely wounded, but Ryu seemed to be in better condition. A look of regret spread across Akuma's face as Ryu ran up to him and kicked him one last time in the chest, damaging Akuma's lungs and killing him. Ryu fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, young warrior?" Yoda said as he and Chun-Li ran over to him to help him up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ryu said.

"It looks like he's dead." Snake said as he removed his fingers from Akuma's neck. Alien Hominid gave an affirmative grunt.

"Alright, so what's the situation here?" Chun-Li asked.

"The forces of the Chaos Legion, like the ones you just saw, have been attacking places all over the world, according to Count Dooku and Major Bison." Yoda said.

"That's terrible!" Chun-Li said.

"Alright, so where were you guys headed?" Snake asked.

"Europe is a major epicenter of the world." Ryu said.

"If we can get there…" Yoda started.

"Then we should be able to get the whole world on their feet." Snake said.

"Exactly." Ryu said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Chun-Li said, and the heroes headed west for Europe.


	24. Chapter 24: A Man With A Mission

CHAPTER 24: A MAN WITH A MISSION

"Reflect!"

A man's voice was heard as he entered the dark corridor and a green barrier materialized in front of his body. All pulse rifle fire bounced off of it.

"All men hold your fire! Stab at him!" yelled the commander.

The Chaos soldiers eventually ceased fire and began to close in on him, the laser bayonets of their pulse rifles gleaming a crimson red in the darkness as they moved ever closer. It would seem, however, that each stab that was made simply could not hit him, as he was able to dodge.

Soon the light of the green barrier got close enough to shine on the commander, and in turn shone on the user, thus enabling the commander to see the face of this mysterious assailant.

"No, it can't be! Cloud Strife!" the commander said in absolute despair and horror, confirming the man to be none other than Cloud.

"You will live no longer, for what you are doing is a mistake, and this is your punishment." Cloud said as he drew his Buster Sword and firmly struck the commander with it.

He heard the pulse rifles fire behind him once again, and because his barrier had faded away he turned around and held his sword sideways to deflect the laser fire, then took advantage of an opening, whirled his blade around in the air and made a slashing motion towards his foes, causing a shockwave to emerge from the blade of his Buster Sword and go flying directly at the Chaos soldiers. With an explosion of the shockwave, the remaining Chaos soldiers were dead.

Cloud put away his Buster Sword and looked around for a moment. He eventually found a light switch and pressed it, and he could see three stasis tanks emanating a light shade of blue. He walked over to the stasis tanks and upon further observation he could see a Spartan in each.

"If what Tidus said is true, then these Spartans must be Fred, Linda and Kelly." Cloud said to himself. He found a computer device attached to each, but had no idea how to operate them.

He tried to think of who may know how to operate this device when he heard heavy, slow footsteps coming from behind. He turned around to see a teal-skinned man with red hair cloaked entirely in black armor save for his face.

"You must be Cloud Strife." the man said.

"I don't know who you are, but you will not lay a finger on these brave soldiers." Cloud said defiantly.

"Hmph. You do not know my power. My swordsmanship surpasses yours, and I am far more powerful than you could ever wish to be." the man said as three golden triangles lit up on the back of his left hand. Cloud noticed that hand and kept his eyes locked on it until it drew a saber that glowed with the light of orange twilight.

"My name is Ganondorf, and eventually the Omega Force will have complete control over this planet, and eventually the galaxy!" the man said.

"The Omega Force? Does that mean that you're not with the Chaos Legion?"

"We are not the Chaos Legion. We have wanted domination over the entire galaxy for centuries, but we could never enact a plan that would guarantee our victory. Those super soldiers are powerful beings that could stop our goal from being realized, so I was sent to destroy them, and with the Earth in an uproar due to all of the Chaos Legion attacks, this is the perfect time to realize our vision!"

"If that's the case, then I'll just have to stop both the Omega Force and the Chaos Legion!"

"Well, try your best and do it if you can, young man!" Ganondorf said. With this, Cloud needed no further reason.

He grabbed his Buster Sword and jumped at Ganondorf. Ganondorf performed a single horizontal slash, but Cloud touched down on the ground and rolled around to Ganondorf's backside, where he then performed three consecutive slashes on Ganondorf followed by a giant vertical cut that sent Ganondorf flying forward. Ganondorf did a quick, but not very graceful somersault in the air and recovered successfully.

Ganondorf ran at Cloud and feinted a thrust but recovered quickly enough to hop backwards as Cloud quickly stepped in and slashed, thinking that he could hit Ganondorf, but Ganondorf's feint proved successful as he took advantage of Cloud's mistake and blasted him with a torrent of dark magic, sending him flying against a stasis tank and smashing it to pieces.

Ganondorf, knowing that he still needed to take out the other two, ran after another one. Cloud desperately leapt in front of him and prevented him from reaching it. Ganondorf gracefully swayed backwards, and then cast a horrific magic blast on the unguarded stasis tank, shattering it to pieces. Cloud looked on in horror, and he could not recover from his shock in time.

Ganondorf approached Cloud and forcefully pushed him aside with a smack from his palm. He then struck the last stasis tank forcefully enough to break it and cause it to implode.

Cloud now flew at Ganondorf in a fit of rage and swung his Buster Sword at Ganondorf five times, and each of the slashes missed. Ganondorf then slashed Cloud forcefully across the arm, sheathed his sword and delivered a firm punch to the back of his head. Cloud felt powerless.

"You have failed to protect what is valuable and you have failed to defeat me. My mission is complete." Ganondorf said as he vanished into the shadows.

But as he left, a man in white armor came over to Cloud's body and shook him out of his shock.

"Ugh…who are you?" Cloud asked the man.

"My name is Veradux. Do not fear, for I am a medic. I'll get you healed as soon as I can."

And with that, Veradux began to apply salves and bandages to Cloud's wounds.

"Thank you, sir." Cloud said.

"Don't mention it. Now, we have to get out of here before the Chaos Legion comes and gets me for helping an enemy."

"Wait, you mean to say that ZPCI is part of the Chaos Legion?"

"Yeah, but I don't agree with the ideals of the new ZPCI leader or those of the Chaos Legion."

"So why did you decide to help me?"

"Your bravery to try and defend the stasis tanks told me that you are actually fighting for something."

"Yes. The Chaos Legion is weeks away from invading the planet and we needed to prepare. I was told by a comrade that I could find the legendary super soldiers, the Spartans, here."

"You were told right. But you must have walked through Hell to get here. The city above is in ruins."

"I know. It's bad enough that the Black Arms attacked it, but now a deadly virus is spreading around that's got the city under quarantine."

"That's because some crazy nutcase is running around destroying and killing everything in sight up there. Well, that and the virus."

"It's nothing like the Geostigma, though."

"Wait, Geostigma…then you must be that fabled individual, that is, that one person today who is still alive with Geostigma! That means that you are Cloud Strife, correct?"

"That is my name, yes."

"Alright, well we won't get anything done sitting here and talking about it. We should catch a flight to Europe so that we may let the world know."

"How?"

"I was thinking about hijacking a helicopter."

"Sounds like it's our only option."

Cloud and Veradux emerged from the underground cache where the stasis tanks were being held and saw the chaos-stricken Westopolis at its worst.

Many objects were ablaze and the buildings had crumbled slightly. Then, two tanks rolled into view and they were aimed at something behind a building. Cloud and Veradux wondered what it could have been that they were looking for. They got their answer when a man in jeans and a hooded black jacket leapt out from behind the building in a jump with a height equivalent to three stories.

"There's Alex Mercer!" screamed a civilian.

"All units, open fire!" yelled a captain, and an upwards rain of gunfire was directed at the man who was identified as Alex Mercer. Alex dodged every bullet, and then when the two tanks fired their cannons, Alex's right arm became a shield the size of himself and protected him from the deadly tank shells. Alex's arms then became whips as long as a city block and he used these whips to smash all of the soldiers and tanks out of the way. Alex then looked over to his right and saw Cloud and Veradux looking at him.

"Cloud, that man has high traces of a deadly virus looming around him." Veradux said.

"I'm on it." Cloud said confidently as he drew his Buster Sword. Veradux also readied his pulse rifle, but Alex's whips snatched it out of his hands and crushed it. Veradux was taken by surprise, but Cloud did not hesitate to take action as he ran at Alex. Alex transformed his left arm back into a normal arm and, noting the size of the weapon that his opponent was grasping, transformed his right arm into a large blade that rivaled the size of Cloud's Buster Sword.


	25. Chapter 25: The Beginning of the End

CHAPTER 25: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

"We're really not getting much of anywhere." Sonny remarked.

"Stop complaining." Sub-Zero said.

"Hey Sub-Zero, what's the plan? I mean, what are we going to do when we reach Kami's Lookout?" Zero asked.

"Alucard, if you would." Sub-Zero said.

"Time is merging with itself, and because of this we need to go back in time using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as Piccolo had instructed us to do. We can then look for the goddess that seeks to perform the Xenolunar Unification and eliminate her." Alucard said. Mario nodded his head in agreement.

"Then we need to hurry." X said. "Time is in danger and we need to save it before nothing exists anymore."

After traversing the wintry tundra for a few more hours, they began to see Mongolian architecture in the distance, and in the distance, beyond all of the standard houses stood Kami's Lookout. With the tower in their sights, they now possessed a renewed vigor to press onward, and continued their advance at a brisk pace.

Suddenly, red and purple bolts of lightning rained down from the sky among the Mongolian town, and when they arrived in said town, they found it to be swarming with medieval Mongol soldiers, raiding and destroying any person or building in their way.

"I don't understand." X said. "Aren't these soldiers a bit…outdated?"

"These guys are armed with weapons from centuries ago." Sonny noted.

"It has begun, then." Sub-Zero said.

"If Genghis Khan's forces have been brought to the present, then that means that time is beginning to merge with itself." Alucard said.

"People from the far future and distant past will be appearing here until everyone from the time stream in the present. If that should ever happen, we're doomed." Squall said as he drew the Lionheart, and the others also drew their weapons and began the tedious work of annihilating the belligerent forces of the deceased war leader.

Sub-Zero swung the Kori Beil around and took out multiple enemies with a single swing. X and Zero teamed up, as X would fire his X-Buster at anything that Zero directed him to shoot at, which was normally a horse that a Mongol soldier was riding on. Zero would then finish the Mongol soldier himself with a single well-placed slash.

Squall, Sonny and Alucard used the various techniques that each had at their disposal such as Thundara, Tetra Soul and other skills to assist in them taking down the soldiers. Mario would jump up and knock the soldiers off of their horses with a single well-placed punch.

"There's too many of them!" Sonny said.

"It seems there's no end in sight." Squall said.

"We just have to keep trying." Sub-Zero said as he killed another one, but noticed the soldiers retreating.

"Look out!" Zero yelled, as he and X jumped out of the way and two chained blades smashed the ground where X and Zero once stood and caused earth to go flying around the point of impact. Everyone looked at the implosion of the ground and the giant cloud of dust and dirt that hovered above it, when the same two chained blades stretched out of it and wrapped Zero and X together, and the blades whirling around them whilst doing so caused many lacerations on their bodies.

They were tied to where they could not move, and the chains eventually constricted around them so tight that they fell unconscious. The chain blades retracted into the dust cloud and X and Zero fell to the ground.

"X! Zero!" Squall yelled as he ran over, intent on healing them with his magic. The chain blades reached out again for Squall this time, but Sonny and Sub-Zero leapt in the way and blocked a chain blade each with their weapons. The dust cloud had now cleared, and a pale blue-skinned man in red markings and Greek clothing stood with the chain blades in his hands.

"What! It can't be!" Sub-Zero thought to himself out loud.

"Sub-Zero! So you are the sacred disciple of Boreas, the god of winter and cold!" the man said with a vicious tone in his voice.

"It's you, Kratos…the god of war…" Sub-Zero said.

"Did you say…the god of war?" Sonny asked. Sub-Zero did not reply.

"What's the matter? Do you miss your family? Do you miss the Lin Kuei?" Kratos asked him in an eerie calmness.

"Shut up! I can never forgive you for what you did to them, you bastard!" Sub-Zero yelled in rage.

"Hmph." Kratos muttered.

"Sub-Zero, if this is indeed the god of war, you should not be fighting him." Alucard said.

"Don't worry about me. Leave him to me! I'll show him payback for killing all of my Lin Kuei kinsmen!" Sub-Zero said as he let go of the Kori Beil with one of his hands and was now able to control it with one hand out of his inhuman strength fueled by his rage.

He then armed himself with the Kori Blade in his newly freed hand and bravely took a few steps towards Kratos. Sub-Zero ran at Kratos full speed and darted to the left. Kratos swung one of his chain blades around so that it might hit Sub-Zero, but Sub-Zero rolled under the blade as it whirled at him, then struck at Kratos with the Kori Blade, but Kratos blocked with his other chain blade.

Sub-Zero was now left wide open to attack, and Kratos took advantage of the situation to smash Sub-Zero's chest with a brutally powerful kick. Sub-Zero was sent flying back for a moment, but Kratos swung the chain blade that he used to block with earlier at Sub-Zero as he was flying away and hit him in the back of the head, sending him flying face-first into the ground. Sub-Zero didn't feel like giving up in the least, but he could not get back up.

"Oh no!" Mario said.

"His leg! It's just as I'd feared!" Alucard said.

"That injury he told us about must be coming back!" Sonny said.

"It's because blood is rushing around his body due to his anger. It's revitalizing the pain." Squall said.

Kratos walked over to Sub-Zero and kicked him in the gut as hard he could, rolling him over twice.

"That's enough!" Alucard yelled as his wings extended from his back and he flew towards Kratos. Kratos didn't see it coming, but he swung both of his chain blades at Alucard as soon as he did. Alucard dodged with a graceful spin in the air, and his sword emanated a fiery orange glow.

He swept Kratos up into the air with a single slash, then flew upwards and looped back downwards at Kratos's body, slashed him in midair and landed back on the ground. He retracted his wings as Kratos's body was staggering in midair, and a huge fiery explosion consumed Kratos's body as Kratos yelled out in pain.

"Burn away." Alucard said, sheathing his sword. Kratos fell, and then landed on his feet. He supported himself with one of his chain blades, feeling a bit weakened.

"I know when I'm beat." Kratos said. Alucard and Sonny still looked uneasy, and a heavy icy mist began to envelop Sub-Zero's body.

"What's going on?" Mario asked.

"No, he couldn't be using that…" Alucard thought out loud in despair. Kratos had a look of fear on his face as Sub-Zero rose from the ground, covered in wounds, and he dropped his weapons. The Dragon Medallion on his outfit shone a bright blue light, and Sub-Zero's arms became covered in ice that mimicked the shape of fists.

"He's using a forbidden cryomancer art. If he uses it…" Alucard began.

"Sub-Zero! Don't! He's already given up! You don't have to kill yourself!" Sonny yelled.

"Quiet, fool." these words left Sub-Zero's mouth, but they were not Sub-Zero's words.

"Boreas…" Alucard and Kratos said together.

"Oh no…" Mario said in despair. The look on Kratos's face changed from fear to joy as he had realized that he had finally found Boreas.

"Boreas, the god of ice! I will destroy you and the other gods of Mount Olympus! I repeat, OLYMPUS WILL FALL!" Kratos yelled in triumph. The north wind howled and sent an unbelievable blast of cold air through the Mongolian town.

"Shiva, go!" Squall said as he summoned Shiva, the Hindu goddess of ice.

"What is it you wish, master?" she asked.

"Help Sub-Zero. Ensure that he does not die." Squall said.

"I am afraid I cannot do that. He has already invoked the power of Boreas. In essence, his soul has already ascended to the higher planes." Shiva said.

"Then help Boreas destroy Kratos. At least that way, Sub-Zero will have died having his final wish granted." Squall said.

"Understood." Shiva said as she floated over next to Sub-Zero's side. Sub-Zero's legs and the remainder of his body now mimicked that of a full ice golem, and the eyes glared blue with Boreas's gaze. Sub-Zero was no longer himself. He was now Boreas.

"Shiva, it's been a long time." Boreas said.

"Sir, there is no time for pleasantries at the moment. We must defeat and kill the god of war!" Shiva said.

"Hm. You're right. It's not often a mortal offers himself up like this. Might as well make use of it!" Boreas said as he slammed the ground with his icy fist and ice crystals shot up all around the place where he had slammed. Kratos jumped over the crystals and onto Boreas's arm and got in three quick hits with his chain blades.

Shiva then jumped up and froze Kratos in a single, large ice crystal. She then drove this crystal into the ground, and Kratos was unable to move. Boreas was not fazed by Kratos's chain blade assault, so he wasted no time in smashing the ground once again, this time right on top of the crystal that Kratos was in.

A large amount of icy dust swirled around the field, and when it cleared, the blood of Kratos and thousands broken shards of ice crystals were scattered all around the field. Sonny and Mario had trouble recovering from what they just saw. Kratos stood back up, this time with the support of both of his chain blades. He was clearly winded.

"Damn, you're too tough to defeat, Boreas." Kratos said. Shiva began charging up ice energy, when Kratos jumped behind a giant rock nearby and the entire rock was crystallized in solid ice.

"There's–a no way he coulda survived that." Mario said. Boreas's hulking icy body then ran over to the crystallized rock and kicked it as hard as he could. The rock was sent flying far off into the distance, and when it finally vanished from sight, the eyes of Boreas lost their blue glow as the ice of Boreas began to melt away. Sub-Zero's body was freed from the icy golem, and he fell motionless unto the ground. The north winds stopped howling, and Shiva disappeared.

"Sub-Zero!" Squall said in great concern as he ran over to Sub-Zero's body. He checked his pulse, and there was no response. Mario and Sonny also walked over to Sub-Zero's body, but Alucard knew that he was already gone, so he went to check on X and Zero.

"Please, Sub-Zero! You have to live!" Sonny said. Mario's expression showed much sadness.

"Squall…" Sub-Zero said.

"You're alive! Sub-Zero, you're alive!" Sonny said in excitement.

"Listen, Squall. My time is short. I've given all that I could to avenge my clan. I'm sorry I can't assist you any further." Sub-Zero said weakly. Sonny's excitement quickly turned to sadness like Mario's.

"I understand that you are not of the Lin Kuei." Sub-Zero said. "But you must stop time from merging with itself." With this, Sub-Zero reached for his Dragon Medallion and took it off of his tunic. He handed it to Squall.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Squall asked.

"You have shown both Boreas and I that you have the ability to master the element of ice. Shiva will protect you from the Dragon Medallion's harmful effects, since you are not of high Lin Kuei heritage and thus would not normally resist its effects as I have." Sub-Zero said. Squall nodded, and then placed his hand on the Dragon Medallion. As he did, Sub-Zero's hand turned a bright blue as he infused some sort of energy within the Dragon Medallion. When he stopped, his arm fell limp at his side and he died.

"Sub-Zero…" Squall said solemnly "You will never be forgotten."

Sonny and Mario helped Squall bury Sub-Zero in the remaining snow, and once they had completed the grave, they set the Kori Blade and Kori Beil as the headstone, along with Sub-Zero's trident helmet. Squall attached the Dragon Medallion to his jacket, and then he, Sonny and Mario went back to where Alucard was with X and Zero.

"So that's what happened." Zero said.

"That's terrible." X said.

"It's alright. There was nothing that you could have done. You were knocked out, after all." Alucard said.

"We're ready to go…" Squall started when a blue portal opened up and out came a roaring black car equipped with nitrous blasters and rocket launchers. There was no hood, so the driver could be seen. He was a muscular man in a T-shirt, leather vest, jeans and spiked wristbands, all of which were black.

"Whoa, did I just freakin' go back in time? Or forward?" he asked to himself.

"Who are you?" Zero asked, slightly amused.

"The name is Eddie Riggs and I've got the digs!" the man said excitedly, pointing to his car, the Deuce.

"Watch where you're going next time." Squall said in a taciturn manner.

"Sorry, man. I was just driving across some fields when all of a sudden BOOM! I wind up looking at a kid in black, a white-haired pretty boy, a fat plumber, a talking zombie and the Terminator prototypes." Eddie said. This comment was followed by a long period of silence, which was finally broken by Alucard.

"We need to get to Kami's Lookout if we're looking to go kill that goddess."

"Wait! I might be able to help you guys out!" Eddie said.

"And why would we allow you to travel with us?" Sonny asked.

"Heck, I got nothing better to do. May as well do whatever you guys are doing." Eddie said casually.

"Don't you realize that everything's at stake here?" Zero said calmly.

"No, but who cares! We're going to kill an evil goddess!" Eddie said in excitement.

"Ignorance is bliss, I suppose." Alucard said.

"I suppose he could come along with us." X said.

"Only if he-a lets us use his car!" Mario said.

"Deal! Now where we headed?" Eddie asked. Everyone hopped into the Deuce, and Alucard pointed in the direction of Kami's Lookout. Eddie stepped on it and they all went going full speed towards the tower in the distance.

"So what exactly is going on in this world?" Eddie asked as casually as he could.

"TIME IS GOING TO BLOW UP!" Sonny said uncontrollably.

"Whoa, what are you on?" Eddie asked.

"Just drive." Squall said.

"I'll explain on the way." Alucard said.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said excitedly.


	26. Chapter 26: A Broader Scope

CHAPTER 26: A BROADER SCOPE

"So THAT'S why you've been so edgy!" Sonic concluded.

"Master Chief, is this true?" the president asked.

"Every word, sir." the Master Chief said. "I just received word from a partner of mine that the other three Spartans died."

"So now you're the last of your kind?" Ford said.

"I guess he is." Axl said.

"So what exactly do they plan to gain from Earth?" Ford asked.

"Well, I have a theory." Shadow said. "When Black Doom approached me and told me to assist him, he said something about rare materials for weapons manufacturing. I think they seek to conquer Earth in order to mine for these materials, which they will use to make weapons that will assist them in conquering the universe."

"So the entire universe may potentially rest on Earth's shoulders." Axl said.

"Well, the heroes of Earth, anyways." Mr. Ford said. There was a long pause of uncomfortable silence as everyone pondered the consequences of such a disaster. Only the whirling of the helicopter blades could be heard.

"Hey, where exactly in Europe are we headed to?" Sonic asked.

"France." the president said.

A couple of hours later, the ground view from out of the helicopter changed from the pristine blue of the Atlantic Ocean to the brick-orange urban regions of France. The helicopter landed on a helipad and the heroes got out of the helicopter along with the president, and as their feet hit the helipad, they were greeted by a pale-skinned young man with flamboyant red hair and a pristine white military outfit.

"Greetings, and welcome to France." The President of the United States and company, I presume?" he said.

"Correct." said the President.

"I am George de Sand." the man said. "May your stay in France be…" George was suddenly interrupted as the ground shook and a missile went flying overhead.

"What in the Hell!" the Master Chief yelled.

"Look over there!" Axl yelled, pointing at a giant building as it fell to rubble and a gargantuan steel battle mecha stomped over it.

"Is that the Metal Gear REX?" Mr. Ford asked himself, in shock.

"A metal what!" Sonic said, alarmed.

"Excuse me." George said as he quickly ran back downstairs.

"We have to do something!" Shadow said as he began to hop from rooftop to rooftop. Sonic and Axl quickly followed, and all three were closing in on REX as Ford cast a rope down the side of the building, which he and the Master Chief used to rappel down to the ground. REX soon caught sight of Axl, Sonic and Shadow, so the monstrous machine fired a missile at them. Shadow made use of Chaos Control to teleport away from the missile and onto REX, and Sonic bounced off of the missile and onto another building, but Axl was hit directly, and the missile exploded, sending crashing into the streets of France.

"Ugh…he got me…" Axl said. His armor was greatly battered from the missile impact. He aimed one of his pistols at the eye of REX and fired a single blast. The plasma bullet bounced off of his armor, and at that point Axl gave up and closed his eyes to rest. The Master Chief ran past his body with a battle rifle drawn and Ford picked Axl up and took him to an alley between two buildings. He connected an energy capsule to Axl's body, then took out a SCAR rifle and joined the Master Chief. The two of them took careful aim at Metal Gear REX's joints and opened fire.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled as he landed on REX. "How are we gonna take this thing down?"

"I don't know." Shadow said as he punched into the top of the Metal Gear REX. It made a dent, but not large enough to do any real damage like he had wanted to.

"This metal is too tough and too thick. Brute force and conventional weapons simply aren't going to do it. We need something bigger." Shadow said. The Metal Gear REX quickly reared its head and sent shook Sonic and Shadow off. They both landed safely on the roof of a building. Ford and the Master Chief had been firing at REX for a while and hadn't been making any progress. REX began to fire away at its two assailants with its built-in machinegun. Ford backed away, but the Master Chief leapt up at Metal Gear REX and grabbed onto his leg so that he could climb up to the top of it. Axl emerged from the alley that Ford had placed him in.

"Mr. Ford! Are you alright?" Axl asked.

"I'm fine, but you should be worrying about yourself." Mr. Ford said. Then the ground shook once again, and they looked behind them. They saw a large humanoid battle robot with a cape, a rapier and an elegant head design. It was taller than the Metal Gear REX, and it was walking at a brisk pace down the road.

"Gundam Rose!" George said from inside the battle robot. "Guide us to victory!" The Master Chief heard this and decided to forget his plan to demolish REX himself and instead did one quick energy sword slash on the joint on its leg, then jumped off to get to safe distance, which Mr. Ford and Axl followed him in doing. The energy sword wound reduced REX's mobility. Gundam Rose fearlessly approached the Metal Gear REX and in a quick stride made a thrust at it. REX dodged with a backstep, then opened a missile hatch and fired six missiles at Gundam Rose's head. Rose Bits flew out of Gundam Rose's cape and shielded him from the missile. Then Gundam Rose feinted towards Metal Gear REX. REX jumped to the side, but the Master Chief's energy sword attack set in and stopped it from moving. Now Gundam Rose prepared his rapier and drove it straight through Metal Gear REX. Then he drew the sword back, did a quick spin and knocked Metal Gear REX into the air with a whip of his blade. To finish it off, Gundam Rose thrust his sword skyward and destroyed the Metal Gear REX upon contact with his sword.

Later that day, Sonic, Shadow, the Master Chief, Axl, Ford, George and the president all met with the French Emperor in his office.

"The crisis has really become global now." Axl said.

"And now it has hit France!" the French Emperor yelled in rage.

"What are we to do now?" Shadow asked, feeling helpless.

"The French Emperor and I will try to resolve some problems and notify the other world leaders." the President said.

"It's not going to help us much, considering these aliens are hell-bent on taking over the planet." Ford said.

"Regardless, I will defend you until you can do something about this." George said.

"As will I." the Master Chief said. "We have only ten weeks left."

"We need to mobilize space defenses and train an army!" the French Emperor said excitedly.

"Easier said than done, your majesty." George said.

"Well I'm NOT sitting around here while aliens conquer the Earth!" Shadow yelled as he slammed the table in front of him. "I'm going into space and getting some intel on what we're up against!"

"Wait, Shadow! I wanna come too!" Sonic said.

"We're better needed here on the ground. If we had any spare men, we would have sent some scouts up already. But Chaos Soldiers have been skirmishing here in France, and it is taking all that we've got to put them down." George said.

"If that's the case, then stay, Shadow. We may need you." Axl said.

"Hmph." Shadow said. He sat back and crossed his legs in anxiety. Everyone else sat quietly while the president and the French Emperor were whispering to each other.


	27. Chapter 27: Strong Willed

CHAPTER 27: STRONG-WILLED

Cloud made a swipe at Alex with his Buster Sword, but Alex dodged, then jumped and flipped forward into the air as he slashed at Cloud. Cloud blocked and jumped up to the air where Alex was and landed a solid kick in the face. Alex fell back a few feet, but recovered enough to land safely. He took two more slashes at Cloud, the second of which connected with Cloud's arm. Cloud reared back in pain, but spun around and returned the favor with a firm smack from the flat of his Buster Sword. Alex was sent flying, and Cloud jumped up to chase him and followed with a heavy slash which Alex dodged and countered with a slash of his own that sent Cloud flying yet higher into the air, then chased after him and switched his giant blade arm into a powerful hammer-shaped fist which he promptly pounded Cloud downwards with. The attack was severe, and Cloud could hear his bones cracking as he saw his blood draining from his body. He impacted the ground heavily as Alex also touched down on the ground and reverted his hammer fist back to a normal hand. He walked over to a car and picked it up. He was about to throw it at Cloud when he was shot in the arm with a yellow laser.

"Augh!" he shrieked in pain as he dropped the car in front of him. A plasma burn was present on his shoulder.

"I found it!" Veradux said.

Alex picked up the car again and blocked the second laser with the car. Cloud finally got back up, and then waved his sword as he stuck it into the ground. Pale blue energy cycled around the blade, then a barrage of meteors was summoned that hit both Alex and the car that he was holding, causing an explosion. Cloud, now barely able to breathe, got down on one knee and reclined against his Buster Sword.

"Thanks for buying me some time, Veradux." Cloud said.

"No problem." Veradux said.

"You guys need a lift?" a deep voice said from above. They looked to the sky and saw a rope ladder extending down from a helicopter.

"And you would be?" Veradux asked.

"The name's Sergeant Johnson." the man said.

"Ah! I know of you! You were the one who assisted the Master Chief! I'm Veradux!" Veradux said.

"Yeah, now let's go before more of those Chaos Soldier goons get here." Sergeant Johnson said.

"Alright, can you send someone down to help me carry Cloud? I can't carry him and that hunk of iron that he calls a sword!" Veradux said.

"Freeman, go help im' out." Sergeant Johnson said to someone inside the helicopter. A man in an orange armored suit slid down the rope ladder and took Cloud's sword off of his back, then carried it up the rope ladder with him. Veradux helped Cloud up the ladder, and in a matter of moments, they were all in the helicopter. There were six seats.

"Alright, Veradux, this here in the orange armor suit who's holding that hunk of iron for you is Gordon Freeman. When I got to Earth, I met this guy and helped him defeat some weirdoes who were chasing after him." Sergeant Johnson said.

"Pleased to meet you." Gordon said, holding his hand out. Veradux shook his hand.

"You too." Veradux said.

"And the guy in the back we went and had to rescue from a zombie-infested shopping mall." Sergeant Johnson said.

"Nice knowing ya. I'm Frank West." the man said, holding out his hand as well. Veradux shook it.

"Zombies, eh? One of my friends is a zombie." Veradux said.

"Well, he better not give me any trouble or I'll make sure to end him." Sergeant Johnson said. Gordon Freeman closed the door, and the helicopter started moving east.

"We're headed for France so we can help out the Master Chief. I would stay and help America, but it looks like the entire Western Hemisphere is toast, so it wouldn't do us much good." Sergeant Johnson said.

"I agree." Gordon Freeman said. With that, Veradux began to treat Cloud's wounds. However, a whip attached to the back of the helicopter, unbeknownst to its passengers, and Alex emerged from the fire to grasp onto the tail of the helicopter. He eventually wrapped his body around it.

"These people clearly have strong intentions, and stronger wills." Alex thought to himself. "I must find out what they plan to do. If these Chaos Soldiers are the downfall of mankind, and mankind is truly what I see them to be, then I must help them. A bigger conflict must be happening.


	28. Chapter 28: Misintention

CHAPTER 28: MISINTENTION

Alien Hominid, Chun-Li, Snake, Ryu and Yoda continued to walk west until they reached the Indian border and they noticed that the architecture styles began to change. They headed deep into a forest and were roaming around when they saw a large group of men in white armor led by a platinum-haired man in a black trenchcoat, a gray-bearded man in a brown trenchcoat and a man cloaked in pure black. The heroes hid near them in the trees and tried to listen in.

"Sephiroth, where is the object of power that you were speaking of?" the man in black asked.

"Darth Vader, that is. Listen, we must." Yoda whispered.

"So Ocelot is here too…" Snake muttered to himself.

"Quiet!" Chun-Li whispered.

"Who cares? It's just some silly sword, I'm sure." the man in the brown trenchcoat said.

"The Master Sword is more powerful than you could know, Ocelot." Darth Vader said.

"It may aid us when we go to fight the Chaos Legion. At least, if none of those damned fools get in our way while doing so." Sephiroth said.

Suddenly, a shaft of blue and gold light ascended to the heavens from an area in the forest.

"Over there!" one of the white-armored men said.

"Someone must have taken it! After him!" Darth Vader commanded as the three renegades and their squadron dashed to the pillar of light.

"Let's move." Ryu said, and they silently gave chase. Eventually they all reached a meadow and they hid in the treetops, covered by the foliage there. They looked and saw a young man in an odd green garb. He held a blue shield in his right hand and a blue-hilted, pure silver sword in his left.

"Open fire!" Ocelot commanded.

"Stormtroopers! Crush him where he stands!" ordered Darth Vader. Half of the soldiers took aim and fired their pulse rifles at the young man, who held up his left hand, and from the back of it came a large golden triangle that deflected every single laser blast. Then, a girl with a crimson robe and silver hair jumped up from behind the golden triangle and clear across the small meadow and fired three blasts of light, all of which hit Stormtroopers and killed them instantly.

"That one's mine!" Sephiroth said excitedly as he drew his impossibly long katana, the Masamune, and swept it upwards, shaving every single leaf off of the treetop and exposing the silver-haired maiden.

"Micaiah, watch out!" an unknown voice yelled as a gold blade came flying upwards behind Sephiroth, followed by a blue-haired youth as he grabbed it, spun around once and slashed at Sephiroth, who quickly turned around to block it with his own sword.

"Ike, I'll cover Link. You take this one!" Micaiah said. A grenade then flew in from an unknown source and landed near a large group of Stormtroopers.

"RUN!" yelled one of the Stormtroopers as they scattered. Micaiah jumped out of the tree and Ike and Sephiroth darted out of the way.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as Sephiroth was hit with a sphere of blue energy and was knocked out of the air. Link jumped up to attack Sephiroth and scored a hit on his sword-wielding arm. Sephiroth winced in pain as he was cut by the Master Sword, but a revolver round hit Link firmly in the leg, causing him a great deal of agony.

Link and Sephiroth plummeted to the ground, and Chun-Li ran to go catch Link when her throat closed up. Darth Vader had her in his Force Choke grip.

Alien Hominid ran at Darth Vader with his knife unsheathed, but as he jumped up and slashed at him, Darth Vader stepped to the side, unsheathed his lightsaber and swept it at Alien Hominid, but it connected with Yoda's lightsaber as Yoda jumped into the path of Darth Vader's lightsaber, then blocked a revolver round from hitting Alien Hominid in the back of the head with the Force.

Snake then jumped out and fired a round Ocelot with his SOCOM pistol, but Sephiroth blocked it with his sword, then dashed at Snake, ready to slice him up, but Chun-Li jumped into the way and kicked Sephiroth straight across the face, then used his katana as a foothold, jumped off of it and did a flying karate kick towards Ocelot, but Ocelot gracefully spun around and dodged Chun-Li's attack as he fired off a round at Link, who blocked with his shield.

Stormtroopers then opened fire on Link, causing him to focus his defenses elsewhere as Ocelot was about to smash into Link with a full-body tackle, but was stopped by Snake who kneed Ocelot in the gut, then smashed the back of Ocelot's head with his fists.

Snake was about to get hit by a blaster rifle round from a Stormtrooper when Ryu charged his hand with Chi and deflected the blaster rifle fire. Alien Hominid then threw a fire grenade at Darth Vader, but as the flames erupted on the ground beneath him, he did not seem to be affected.

Micaiah felled a few Stormtroopers with her light magic as Ike jumped at Sephiroth and spun twice in the air, but as the slash was about to connect, Sephiroth slashed at Link and knocked him down on the ground, then disappeared. Link was struggling to get back up when Darth Vader peformed a brilliant combination of slashes that knocked Yoda's lightsaber out of his hands and flying skywards. Darth Vader then used the force to grab hold of Yoda's lightsaber, then sent it flying directly into the chest of Alien Hominid, thus killing him instantly.

"NO!" Yoda yelled, running over and drawing his lightsaber out of his dead friend. Darth Vader walked over to Link, still on the ground, and pounded his boot into the back of Link's head

A bolt of light energy went flying at Darth Vader, but he turned around and disintegrated it with the Force. This however, was simply a distraction. Ryu got behind him and performed the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku on Darth Vader successfully and helped Link up. A revolver round came flying at Ryu, but Link blocked it with his shield. A bolt of light magic then went sailing from a treetop to Ocelot, and Ocelot winced in pain.

"Black Materia!" Sephiroth yelled calmly, and a giant black meteor began to descend from the sky, and upon seeing it, the heroes fled the forest, and the villains seemed to do the same. The heroes turned around and saw the meteor destroy the entire forest, with the villains nowhere to be found. Yoda shed a tear for his lost friend. Ryu also lowered his head, as he knew Yoda's pain.

"Maybe if we get our hands on a ship, we can get around to some places and start telling people about what's going on." Micaiah said.

"I agree. Perhaps we should head for France?" Ike proposed.

"Great idea. I caught wind that some people are there organizing an attack against this Chaos Legion organization." Snake said.

"Then let's go to France." Chun-Li said solemnly, and so Yoda, Ryu, Chun-Li, Snake, Ike, Link and Micaiah made it to a port where they took control of a large wooden ship. They set sail, and many a week passed by until they reached a port in France. Two border guards arrived at the pier that they had docked at.

"State your business." said one of them firmly.

"We're here to see the French emperor." Snake said.

"We have important news." Ryu added.


End file.
